Twy and Mews travels
by Twyknight
Summary: Twy never knew his family and Mew has never wanted one but what happens when your heart stops giving you a say in the matter. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**I apologize for any grammar mistakes I don't have grammar check plus this is my first story still I would love to hear your reviews good or bad. Well enjoy.**

**Ps. I didn't redo this chapter because I wanted to keep this chapter as is. I'm a pretty sentimental person and every time I look back at this chapter it makes me smile.**

"Mew is it really necessary to chase every butterfly" I say slightly irritated after stopping for the seventeenth time "No" she says chasing after another butterfly. "The road is long enough as it is without unnecessary stops" I say crossing my arms to show my displeasure. "I thought boys were supposed to be more fun loving than girls, since when did you become such a cranky moody no time for fun all work and no play tightwad" she says lying down on top of my head and wrapping her tail around my head and over my eyes. "Hmm let me think, I'm pretty sure it happened around the time some strange pink floating cat fetus began stalking me," I say meaningfully as I lift her off my head and toss her back into the air. "Hey I do not look like a cat fetus" she says sounding slightly irritated as she rights herself then decides to do the backstroke through the air instead. I suspect only because she knows it annoys me. A slight smile crosses my face, which I quickly hide. Not having anything of real interest to do we spend most days like this bickering back and forth. Most people would say it was pointless for us to travel together if all we do is argue, others would say we should try to resolve whatever our problem is with each other, very few people would recognize that we were closer to each other than most people ever get to anyone. It wasn't really bickering it was kind of like our way of communicating of talking to each other it was almost like a game I guess. Ya sure every now and then one of us would slip up or go too far and I'm not gunna lie and say no one's feelings got hurt but we always apologized and we always forgave. Maybe that's why were so close. All the forgiving and apologizing is a constant reminder and a way of saying we care. Despite all that, all logical thinking would point towards this systems total melt down. Heh well I never was one to believe the heart was logical anyway.

"Do you have fur?" I ask her, a question with a rather obvious answer "No" she replies puzzled. "Are you pink" I ask her. "Yes, but that doesn't mean..." she says catching on "And do you or do you not have cat like ears" I say cutting her off. "Yes, but that doesn't mean I look like a cat fetus" she says defensively. "I kinda think it does," I say trying not to sound too interested in the conversation. "Whatever that aside we travel together do too mutual benefits," she says doing a corkscrew right past my face. "Meaning you need someone too annoy and I need a companion having no Pokémon of my own," I say watching her go. "Exactly, It's your own fault for not being prepared I had to accompany you else you probably would have been eaten" she says triumphantly. "Sadly that probably would have been less agonizing, besides I was handling that Tyranitar just fine before you showed up" I say reply crossing my arms. "Oh yes your hiding place was excellent" she replies sarcastically "You humans are too fleshy"."Hey I'm not the one who looks a shaved house cat," I say giving her a meaningful look. "I do not look like a cat fetus," she shouts scooping up a small rock from the ground and tossing it at my head. It bounced off harmlessly but that doesn't mean it didn't sting. Mew stares at me open mouthed and her eyes fill with instant regret and fear, not because I could hurt her but because this is one of those moments when we've gone too far, most people would've gotten angry yelled, screamed told her what a stupid thing that was to do. But what would be the point she already knew it was stupid else she wouldn't look so guilty. It wouldn't make me feel any better in fact I'd probably only feel worse. So I had two choices act like an ass or... Mew nearly jumped out of her skin as burst out laughing nearly falling over trying to catch my breath. It took her a minute but then she began to laugh uncontrollably too. It didn't take long for me to be holding my side and gasping for air, Mew wasn't in a much better state and every time we began to calm down we'd take one look at each other and start cracking up all over again. Finally we both held our breath turning our backs to each other, and beside a few gasp and giggles we finally began to calm down.

"I'm sorry," she says when we finally catch our breath it sounds strange because I'm usually the one doing the apologizing. "Hey no harm no foul" I say giving her a reassuring smile which she returned as we continue on our way. We don't talk as we go which is kind of strange. We do our best to try and not act awkward, but that's easier said than done. Out of the corner of my eye I can see her staring at her tail and running her fingers over her ears. So that's what's bothering her. Kind of obvious I guess I think to myself giving myself a mental slap across the head. Though she tries not to show it she's very conscious about how she looks I guess I would be too if I looked like a shaved cat. Personally I didn't think it looked all that bad I I've always thought she looked kind of elegant but people could be cruel and unfortunately more often than not they were. "I don't think you look like a cat fetus," I say plucking her out of the air and setting her atop my head. "Really" she asks trying to look down at me."Nah, more like a bald rat" I say lightly tickling her. She hisses venomously and wraps her tail around my head and over my eyes and begins to pull on my ears playfully. "I should shave you and see how you like it "she says laughter evident in her voice. This is our method of cheering each other up, probably not the best most functional relationship, but I always found perfect to be kind of boring anyway.

**Well that took longer than expected. I'm not really sure when the next chapter will come out but I'm hoping in a couple days anyway hoped you enjoyed it please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whenever someone mentions the "Ancients" they are referring to Legendary's such as Lugia and Dialga.**

**Twy's P.O.V 1****st**** Person**

"Are you sure you don't want to go into town with me?" I ask, checking one last time.

"Do you remember the last time I just strolled into a populated area?"Asks Mew meaningfully.

"All right, if you're sure," I say shrugging my shoulders and beginning to make my way towards town.

Mew didn't usually come with me into town on account of all the trainers and the ensuing frenzy that followed her appearance. Sometime I could calm them down by claiming she was mine, but in largely populated areas like these, I didn't stand a prayer.

Still, I felt bad about leaving her behind maybe, I could find a tasty treat to bring back to her.

I didn't really plan on being gone to long, I just needed some basic supplies food, water and a new cover if I could find one. Maybe a little lighter fluid too, cuz I'm getting pretty sick and tired of rubbing sticks together for warmth.

Whatever I do, I best try and hurry.

* * *

><p>"Back so soon?" asked Mew quizzically as I approached.<p>

"I told you I would be quick," I say distractedly, as I try to fetch her surprise from the pack without squishing it.

"Ya, but you always say that and you never are," she says sounding like she's been extremely bored.

"What did you do before we met?" I ask curios as to how she survived without someone there to constantly entertain her.

"Nothing really, anything to entertain myself, I've tried traveling with others before but that never ended well," she was referring to the fact that she would in all likeliness live to see their grandchildren's graves let alone theirs.

It wasn't fair to stay young while everyone else grew old. I think it's one of the reasons she decided to hang around with me.

I'm not immortal, though neither is she, but I age extremely slowly. Not as slowly as a Pokémon mind you but close enough to it. Kids I went to kindergarten with are all grown up and have families of their own.

While I think I should be thirty-something I figure I'm in my seventeen eighteens somewhere.

I was sired by an Umbreon, but when my mother died he did what was only natural to him and left to find another mate. I never blamed him for leaving I don't really think he was in his right mind at the time and if he ever did come back I was long gone.

Anyway sad story aside, we figured that she had a good lead on me and after asking an esteemed professor for some help with the calculations, we found out that we would die roughly around the same time.

To most people that doesn't seem like a good thing, but having someone you don't have to leave behind or worry about getting left behind by is kind of nice, even if their of a different species.

"Aha here it is," I exclaim finally locating the treat in the dangerously over packed bag.

"What is it?" asks Mew, leaning in to try and get a better look.

"Uh uh no peeking, cover your eyes," I say, motioning for her to turn around.

Grudgingly she covers her eyes and rotates facing the opposite direction.

"Hurry up" she says impatiently shouting over her shoulder.

"Okay turn around," I say putting out the match.

Immediately she twirls around and gasps when she sees the miniature cake covered in candles.

"Happy birthday, I know it's a little late but we never celebrated so...," I say awkwardly.

I gasp in surprise as she flies forward, nearly knocking me over as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Thank you" she says quietly, then quickly let's go blushing.

This is the first celebration we've ever had for one of her birthdays, though we've been traveling together for a while now I'd only recently learned the date of her birth.

"Alright blow out the candles and make a wish," I say holding out the cake for her.

"What for?" she asks me cocking her head to the side

"I don't know its tradition, I guess it's supposed to work like a shooting star or something, only its bad luck to tell people what you wished for," I say explaining it the best I could.

"Okay," she says thinking for a minute then blowing real hard.

"Easy any more of that and they'll be more spittle than frosting," I say teasingly.

"Oh sorry," she says off hand seeming extremely distracted by something.

"So what did you wish for," I ask her and she begins to blush.

"Oh um, I can't tell you remember, its bad luck," she says a little too quickly.

Shrugging I decide not to pursue the subject I figure she'll tell me if she wants me to know.

"So what flavor is it?" she asks trying to change the subject.

"Take a guess," I say.

"Persim berry"? She asks excitedly I nod my head and I practically have too fend her of with my bare hands to keep her from scarfing down the whole cake.

"Hold on wait till I cut it" I say, blocking her with one hand and holding the cake with the other.

"Why?" she asks me seriously, sadly I can't think of an answer.

"Fine" I say holding it out in front of me. "Since it's your birthday" I say with a smile.

We almost eat the entire cake, not even leaving enough to be worth saving and making an exceedingly large and unnecessary mess.

"That was delicious," says Mew licking her lips and hands. "But it's a good thing I don't have fur I'm having enough trouble as it is".

I open my mouth to make a smart ass remark but I decide against it. "We should probably take a bath," I say instead.

"You'd like that wouldn't you," she says floating past me.

This has been a running joke with her ever since when we first met and I had suggested we bathe together since neither of us was really safe on our own.

Mew needed protection just as much as I did, and I had thought that it would have been a bad idea for us too split up for so long.

Of course this had been way back when I still had really bad abandonment issues losing both parents at once will do that too you.

"Oh please you run around naked all the time I'm the one who really has to be embarrassed" I say getting up to find a stream or pound or anything to wash off in.

Most people would have just taken a shower while in town, but I find regular showers to unpleasant at best and public showers were just plain putrid.

"Whatever you say," she says floating off after me.

* * *

><p>I gasp in shock as I drop down into the small lake. The water is freezing but it's better than nothing. I look over at Mew, who has already submerged herself and is coming back up for air.<p>

Quickly I look away not sure if she really does feel uncomfortable bathing together, but out of the corner of my eye I can see her staring at me.

"What?" I ask her trying not to sound embarrassed. My bottom half is submerged, but I still feel naked. She blushes and looks away, and I try not to wonder what she was looking at.

I let out a sigh and begin the painstakingly cold process of getting clean.

When I'm finally finished I look around for Mew, but don't see her anywhere. I'm not too concerned though, she sometimes disappears like this from time to time.

I find myself wondering if it's to mate, vigorously I shake my head to clear it and try not to blush, as Mew floats up out of the water a little ways to my right.

"Are you finished yet?" she asks the familiar boredom in her voice.

"We haven't even been here for a half an hour," I say trying to remember where I stashed my clothes.

"You know what they say the flow of time depends on the company," she says giving me a meaningful glance.

I have my back to her, but I can tell just about where she is. Suddenly I whip around and launch myself into the air after her.

She giggles and dodges to the left, but I hadn't expected to catch her on the first try. So as I fell I prepared myself for a second faster pounce whipping around and launching myself back into the air almost immediately after landing. Catching her by surprise, I make contact with her and drag her down to the ground.

I pin her down by her arms facing upwards with me on all fours over top of her.

She hates it when I do this, being a free nature spirit she hates to be captured even more so by a human, but she puts up with it because she knows I enjoy it; I get it from my father I guess.

Suddenly without any thought or consent on my part, I lean forward and lick her across the face like dog.

I think she can tell I didn't do it on purpose, by my reddening face and open mouth expression. Still I begin to stutter trying to bring forth some explanation, but I don't even have one for myself.

Slowly she gets up as I let go of her arms, then after a moment she leans forward and licks me across the side of face making it as wet and messy as possible.

"There," she says giggling "now were even."

I stare at her in shock mouth still hanging open. I can feel my face beginning to redden more and I thank Arceus for my brown skin tone.

"You should really close your mouth...its bad enough your naked" She adds slyly.

By now I'm blushing so intensely that I'm sure my face looks like a ripe red tomato, I hadn't even realized I was naked.

Hurriedly I head back. I quickly get dressed, and try not to act too awkward while Mew just smiles at me a lot enjoying my embarrassment. I think it has to do with the fact that I don't get embarrassed very easily.

We continue on the road a little awkwardly at first, but we both seem willing to let it go and in about an hour were back to our usual bickering and come sunset the memory of the day's events is almost forgotten...almost.

* * *

><p>"Must we, is it absolutely important?" I ask Mew following her up the hill.<p>

"Yes, Celebi is an old friend of mine it's been forever since I last saw her," she replies, urging me to go faster.

"But it's so far out of our way," I say reluctant to take any detours even though we've already started making our way towards Celebi's home.

"How do you know it's the right Celebi?" I ask making my way up the steep hill with more ease than most. It was one of the advantages of being the son of an Umbreon, my senses are keener, my reactions are faster, and my endurance is better than even the most physically fit human.

"Because of how much this Celebi interferes in human affairs, most Celebi keep to themselves, but my Celebi can't help but interfering," she answers, still goading me to go faster "Besides you wouldn't be here if you didn't want to be" she added.

"True, but Celebi's not the reason I'm here" I say, not realizing until it was too late how that sounded. We both turn red and give awkward glances all over the place.

This was happening with disturbing frequency. It used to be we could say anything and not give it a second thought, but lately things have been different it seems like I have to over think every little word, I hope things get back to normal soon.

"There it is," said Mew excitedly doing a looptyloop to keep herself from flying ahead and leaving me behind.

"You go ahead I'll catch up I need to fetch some things from town anyway" I say knowing how eager she is too see her friend.

"Are you sure?" she asks already beginning to speed up.

"Ya the town's right ahead and I should be fairly safe there, the rest of the walks pretty open so I'll be fine," I say waving her off as she flies ahead.

Looking down at the long walk ahead of me I sigh, "What I wouldn't give for wings"

**Mew's P.O.V 3****rd**** Person**

The wind felt good on her skin as she flew over town.

As she made her way towards the tree were Celebi made her home, she looked back at Twy making his way into town. She felt bad about leaving him behind, but she had secretly hoped that he would let her go ahead, her whole reason for coming out here was that she had something she needed to talk to Celebi about.

Normally she would just talk to Twy but he was most of her problem, and the rest was she was having trouble admitting she had a problem.

Celebi was the only other person she could talk too, she didn't really have any friends, her wandering tendencies and lack of discipline and restraint didn't exactly win very many people over.

The only friends she had were people who would just accept her the way she was and so far that was just Twy, a few other like minded Ancients and, of course Celebi.

The two had adopted each other as sisters and had been as close as any real ones. Mew smiled as she landed on what she assumed to be her sisters doorstep.

It was a hollow in the rather enormous tree, adorned with millions of flowers and various plants.

"Hello, Celebi," Mew called out into the dark hole.

"Mew, is that really you," a voice echoed back.

Moments later Celebi came walking out. The sisters lunged forward and wrapped arms around each other.

"I've missed you so much," says Celebi happily.

"I've missed you too," replied Mew not letting go of her sister.

"So what brings you here," asks Celebi holding her sister at arm's length

**Twy's P.O.V**

_All these hills are grueling the people here must be really fit, I wonder if they hold some kind of competition here_, I think to myself as I climb the last and largest hill.

At the top there is an enormous tree that reaches so high into the sky that I have to crane my neck back to see its point. _I'll have to climb all the way up there,_ I thought as stared up at the tree.

I had watched Mew go in and I didn't like my chances of surviving a fall from that high.

"Crocanaw!" I hear something shout to my left, and I look over just in time to see a full-grown Crocanaw tackle me to the ground!

**Mew's P.O.V 3****rd**** Person**

"You fell in love with a human," says Celebi incredulously.

"That's not what I said, I said I had confusing feelings for him," replies Mew defensively.

"Same thing," says Celebi with a smile.

"It's not funny," says Mew as she slouches to the ground.

"No I guess it's not, but of all the creatures of the world why human I thought they were your least favorite?"

"They are or at least they were," replies Mew sounding even more confused.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Asks Celebi who had moved over to the entranceway.

"What?" Asked Mew dejectedly

"What does this boy look like?"

"He has deep brown eyes, black hair, and a light brown skin tone".

"Is he tall with square shoulders and long arms" Asked Celebi interrupting Mew.

"Ya how did you know that?" Asked Mew looking over at Celebi curiously.

"Because he's outside having a wrestling match with a Crocanaw," Celebi answered bluntly.

Mew rushed to the door.

**Twy's P.O.V 1****st**** Person**

The Crocanaw on top of me is screaming something unintelligible at me, and I can't really understand it.

I can speak most Pokémon languages, but water and flying types just sound like gibberish to me.

I could only make out one word, which was trespasser. I was probably in his or her territory, but I didn't really have time to worry about that, it was all I could do to keep those enormous jaws from locking on to something important like my head.

I know it's only a matter of time before it takes a chunk out of me. I've only got one idea its not to respectable in fact it's downright dirty but at this point that's not my main priority.

I prepare myself by gathering all the mucus I can in the back of my throat then when it opens wide to take another snap at me. I do the only thing that I can. I spit down the back of its throat as hard as I can it, looks stupid but it has the desired effect.

The Crocanaw immediately began choking and falls off of me in surprise. I immediately jump up run a few feet then turn around to face it.

By the time I do the Crocanaw is already up and charging at me. But this time I'm ready.

**Mew's P.O.V**

"I've got to help him," exclaims Mew as she watches the Crocanaw snap at Twy's head, as it holds him down.

"Wait," says Celebi soothingly "Let's see what he does".

"Are you insane that things going to take his head off!" shouts Mew trying not to scream.

Celebi gives her a long look "You really are in deep" she says shaking her head.

"Think when have I ever just sat by and watched a human suffer the only way I'd still be sitting here is if I didn't believe him to be in any real danger."

"How can you think he's not in any danger?" retorts Mew getting impatient.

"Because I happen to know why that Crocanaw is chasing him. It's one of my sentries employed by the city to keep me safe from bounty hunters, not that I couldn't protect myself, but this gives me more time to help the townspeople, so it's beneficial for all of us. That Crocanaw isn't trying to hurt him, it's just trying to shake him up a bit," explained Celebi taking her time.

"You couldn't have said that right away," says Mew exasperatedly as she watches Twy somehow manage to get the Crocanaw off of him.

"Your positive he's safe?" Mew asks Celebi.

"Positive, as long as he doesn't mess with its back, they really don't like that. I think its cuz they can't reach it, but what sane person would try to fight a Crocanaw with their bare hands," Celebi says reassuringly.

"I better get down there," Mew says after a moment's thought.

**Twy's P.O.V**

This has to be one of the funest things I've ever done. I've gone to rodeos before and even participated in a few of them. But this was ten times better; maybe it was because it was more dangerous or maybe it was because it was something so very few people had done.

I mean honestly how many people can say that they've ridden on he back of an increasingly angry Crocanaw.

It was the perfect place to be, both out of its sight and out of its reach. My only concern was that it would try rolling over on me if it did that id be forced to let go or else be crushed.

"Well It's… about time... you two...decided… to show...up," I say doing my best to talk around the Crocanaw, as Mew and Celebi appear.

Celebi talks to the Crocanaw, which immediately begins to calm down.

"You can let go now Twy," says Mew as calmly as she could manage.

"Crocanaw wants to apologize for attacking you, and she wanted me to mention that you were a most worthy opponent, and she wishes you good luck on your travels" Celebi says to me as I climb down.

"I think I'm missing something but tell her I said the same and tell her next time she should try flattening her opponent by rolling over on them if she can't reach them."

Celebi nods and then relays the message to Crocanaw who listens intently and then nods to me to let me know she appreciates the advice. Then she walks off to finish her patrols.

"Do's anyone want to explain to me what just happened?" I ask getting more and more confused.

"So that was one of your guards," I ask after Celebi explains.

"Yes," she answers.

"Wait just how long were you guys just standing there watching," I ask realizing they should have been here earlier.

Mew gives me a nervous look then answers, "Nearly the whole time".

"But we knew you weren't in any real danger," adds Celebi.

"T'ch you could've fooled me," I say crossing my arms.

"Are you hurt?" asks Celebi pointedly.

"Nothing that won't heal, but I could do with a good nap," I answer doing my best not to yawn but only making it drag out longer.

"You can get some rest in my den, I wish to show Mew something I found anyway" Celebi says nodding towards the tree and then taking off into the sky.

"I'll see you later, try not to get eaten," says Mew, as she floats past me.

"I can't make any promises," I say as she takes off after Celebi.

After I wave them off, I immediately begin to regret not asking Mew and Celebi to help me too the top. "Well there's nothing for it now" I sigh beginning the long climb too Celebi's den.

**Mew's P.O.V**

"Okay Celebi why did you drag me out here?" asks Mew following Celebi through the underbrush.

"For this," whispers Celebi as they came out into a clearing.

"What's so important about...?" Mews voice trailed off as she realized what she was looking at.

Everything within a mile radius from the center of the clearing was dead but it wasn't just dead it was gone the ground was glass smooth black and lifeless and there was a horrible darkness about the place.

"It can't be," whispered Mew "Darkria".


	3. Chapter 3

**Twy's P.O.V 3****rd**** Person**

_If I don't reach the top soon I'm not going to be reaching it at all_, thought Twy to himself, after almost falling for what seemed like the hundredth time.

He had been climbing for more than an hour and was making good progress, but he couldn't tell how much further he had to go until he reached Celebi's den.

It was even possible that he had passed it already. The tree was so unbelievably large that he wouldn't have even noticed.

It didn't help any that he wasn't particularly fond of heights, he wouldn't go as far as too say that he was afraid of them but if giving the choice between a place up in the trees and a nice den on the ground, he would choose the den every time no matter how majestically beautiful the tree was said to be.

But seeing as there was no comfy den, all he could do was just keep climbing.

It wasn't a particularly hard climb, there were plenty of easy footholds and lots of vines to grab or even rest on.

At the beginning, Twy had been having the time of his life, he had always enjoyed climbing trees and mountain climbing had always seemed fun, but after a while it seemed to lose its charm.

Now he just couldn't wait to get to Celebi's home and sleep for a week.

All at once he could see it there just above the crest he was scaling not a hundred feet away from him was the entrance to the hallow.

"Just a little further," he whispered to himself.

**Mews P.O.V 3****rd**** Person**

"But how could he get out, we made sure the prison was perfect all of us did" said Mew feeling the anxiety build up in her stomach.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's him, no one else leaves this kind of mark on a place," replied Celebi.

"Were do you think he is now?" Mew asks turning to her friend.

"Honestly I think he's probably hunting you. You're the one that lured him into our trap so he probably blames you the most. Plus he knows you don't have a tower because you never stay in one place. That's why I think you should leave and try and alert the others. It took most of us last time and I doubt it will be any different this time around."

"Do you think he knows I'm here?" Asked Mew trying not to seem frightened.

"Its more than likely, especially since he was obviously in the vicinity, he may have never even left. That's why it's so important that you leave immediately," said Celebi beginning to head back to her tree.

"If he was here, he would have attacked us already, unless he was..." Mew stopped the reality dawning on her.

"Unless he was waiting for us just outside my den," finished Celebi

"He knows he can't enter, but he knows that I'd have to return sooner or later."

"Twy!" gasped Mew taking off through the forest as fast as she could.

**Twy's P.O.V**

_I'm nearly there,_ thought Twy, pulling himself higher for the last fifty yards.

He had been aware of a strange shadow, lingering just outside the den. It was probably just the shadow of a branch or something, but he could've sworn that he had seen it move once or twice.

At his current position there wasn't really much he could do about it. It wasn't like he could just climb back down. So he just continued to climb closer praying that whatever it was, would leave him be.

When he got close enough he realized that what he was looking at was a Pokémon. Twy wasn't sure why this made him feel any better.

He prided himself on never judging people or Pokémon by their appearance, but this Pokémon seemed to be made of darkness just looking at it made Twy's spine tingle_. _

_Hello,_ said a voice inside Twy's head. Startled Twy nearly lost his grip in surprise leaving him clinging to the wall heart beating against his chest.

There weren't many Pokémon that had the ability to communicate mentally and among them even fewer who would speak to a human.

_Umm hello,_ said Twy mentally unused to speaking with his mind having been able to speak the Pokémon language before he had even learned to speak English_._

_Hmmm, so you're intelligent, that's too bad I was looking forward to killing you,_ said the voice coldly. A shiver ran down Twy's spine as he heard it speak_. _

_Perhaps I still can,_ said the Pokémon staring with blood red eyes as it hovered closer to Twy.

_Where is Celebi,_ demanded the Pokémon suddenly.

_It's definitely a male, I can't really place its age and I've never seen its species before_, Twy was unsettled by just how little he knew about this Pokémon.

"And why should I tell you?" asked Twy speaking out loud.

_Well that's a good question, but you know we are awfully high it would be tragic if you were to fall,_ said the voice sadistically.

Twy got the impression that the Pokémon was smiling, but the shadows seemed to fallow it even were the light should have chased them away.

All Twy could really see, were its eyes those horrible unblinking eyes. Twy swallowed clamping his jaw and staring back defiantly_. _

_Ha-ha brave are we, or perhaps just stupid, either way, I'm going to enjoy breaking you._

**Mews P.O.V**

"Mew, Mew stop," Mew could hear Celebi shouting behind here, but Mew already knew what she was going to say.

Mew knew that in all likeness Twy would be dead long before she got there, whether he told Darkria what he wanted to know or not.

Celebi whipped in front of Mew blocking her path "Get out of the way," shouted Mew trying to push her friend out of the way.

"No," said Celebi shaking her head sadly.

"I said Move!" Shouted Mew slamming into Celebi, and pushing her out of the way.

Mew flew as fast as she could, lifting above the trees to build speed. After what seemed like an agonizingly long time Mew finally began to draw near the large tree that Celebi called home.

As she crested into the clearing that surrounded the tree, a terrible foreboding feeling washed over her, causing her to stop at the base of the tree and shake herself vigorously as if she were a dog trying to dry itself.

Just as she was about to take off again Celebi slammed into her back, pinning her to the tree.

"Let go of me," shouted Mew trying to break free.

"No you have to warn the others, you have too..." that was when they heard it a deafening crash, as something landed not ten feet away from them.

It took a moment for the dust to settle, and a moment longer for them to realize what it was, but as they did horror and revulsion crept over both of them.

There was no mistaking it, it was a body.

Mew dashed forward, fear driving her from her shock.

At first relief washed over Mew as she saw that the body did not belong to Twy. Then a terror even more fierce than the last gripped her, as she realized that it really was him.

His body was battered and burnt almost beyond recognition. There were deep gashes all over his body some still bled and others looked like they had been sealed up with a heated iron.

Twy suddenly gasped, opening his mouth into a silent scream as his back arched unnaturally. Then he dropped back to the forest floor, panting heavily he looked up at Mew seeming afraid and confused, but after a moment with an obvious effort he spoke.

"Run," he gasped then he shuttered as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he lay still again.

"Twy?" Mew asked her voice barely rising above a whisper.

"Twy wake up, wake up," she shouted, breaking into sobs as she shook his shoulders trying her best to raise him to consciousness, and from the dead if necessary.

Celebi floated over a look of grim determination on her face. Gently she pushed Mew out of the way, who for her part sank to the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

Celebi lowered her head to Twy chest, feeling his heart fluttering faintly she put her hand by his mouth and could just barely feel a breath come out of him.

"He's still breathing," said Celebi out loud hoping her voice sounded reassuring.

Mew's sobbing subsided slightly as she tried to gain control of herself. If he's still breathing then there's still a chance, it was small she knew, but it gave her something to hold onto.

"You need to get him to the hospital, there's one in the town bellow, after he's better you need to leave immediately," said Celebi stepping back.

"What do you mean... aren't you coming too?" asked Mew trying to calm herself.

"No, I'm going to buy you some time; if I can just get inside my tower I know I can force him out of here".

"I should help you," said Mew quietly "I could distract him".

"No, the boy needs you, if you don't take him now he's going to die, even if you do take him he may still. No, this I'll have to do on my own just promise me one thing".

"What?" asked Mew beginning to pick Twy up gently using psychic powers.

"Don't come back here, not unless I tell you myself that it's safe."

"I promise."

**Okay that was an exceedingly short chapter and I apologize but that just seemed to be the perfect place to stop at any rate the next one will be longer I promise. Well I hope you've enjoyed the story so far and continue to read again PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here it is as promised the super long overly sappy fourth chapter in Twy and Mews travels enjoy!**

**Twy's P.O.V 3****rd**

Twy sat up immediately awake.

He was terrified, his mind screamed for him to run and hide in the deepest recesses of the earth.

Twy gripped the covers, clenching his fist until his knuckles turned white.

Then his vision focused, and his mind slowly began to make sense of the world around him.

He was in a small bed with white sheets. Someone had taken his clothes and replaced them with a long itchy robe that didn't cover him too well.

He was in a small square room with blue painted wall and a door directly across from him.

Twy attempted to get out of bed, but when he did he felt tugs all along his arms.

Slowly he pulled back the covers, and too his horror found dozens of clear tubes and strange wires attached all over his body.

Quickly he removed them even though some of them were painful.

When he finally got up he noticed a chair to his left, on it folded in a neat pile was a spare set of clothes from his pack.

Twy wasn't sure how they had gotten there, but he gratefully traded them for the uncomfortable gown he had awoken with.

When he was fully dressed, he began to make his way towards the door only for it to be flung open as two people rushed in seeming somewhat panicked.

Twy took a second to give them a quick appraisal. One was women who seemed to be in her mid thirties; she had dark orange hair and green eyes, she was tall but not imposingly so, her face was sharp, but not harsh. Twy immediately felt that she was no threat.

The other was a man who was probably in his late twenties; he had brown hair and blue eyes, and he stood at an average height for his age. The man was obviously in his prime, but he was no body builder. Twy was sure the man would underestimate him because of how young he looked, that would be his undoing if it came to a fight.

"Hey you can't be out of bed," said the man taking a step towards him with a needle and what looked suspiciously like a muzzle in his hands.

Twy let out a warning growl that emanated from deep in his throat. The man seemed startled by the growl and took a step back.

"Easy now," said the woman taking the lead. "Were not going to hurt you were just surprised to see you up and about," she continued in a soothing tone.

Seeing him calm down she took a step forward Twy let out another growl to let her know she sill wasn't aloud near him.

"Alright don't worry, I'll stay right here, but would you like something to eat?" she asked.

Twy recognized her tone to be that of someone talking to a child or potentially dangerous animal.

"Does that sound good?" she asked, sounding as if she was talking to a toddler, nodding to the man to go get something.

Twy walked back and leaned up against the opposite wall, never taking his eyes off of the woman.

He realized with some satisfaction that his stare was making her uncomfortable. He hadn't liked how just because he was a half kind they had assumed he was a savage beast.

It was vindictive and petty he knew, but he didn't much care, quickly changing the pitch in his voice like the canine Pokémon he had grown up with had taught him, he made a sharp yipping bark sound that was neither friendly nor threatening.

Regardless, much to Twy's amusement, the women nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound. Twy let wry smile of satisfaction cross his face.

He could tell the smile unsettled the women almost as much as his growl, so he let it fade deciding that she had endured enough.

After about a minute, the man from earlier returned with a tray of food. Slowly he walked forward and set it on the bed, retreating without taking his eyes off Twy.

Twy walked forward and picked the tray up of the bed, deciding he really was hungry.

As he was about to pick up the spoon and take a bite, he noticed small chunks of a white substance scattered throughout the food.

It took him a moment to realize what it was, but when he did he let out a tired sigh realizing he would have to wait to eat, and set the tray on the bed.

The man looked slightly disappointed when he didn't eat the food confirming his suspicions.

"You eat it its good mmmm," said the woman making eating motions with her hand and mouth then rubbing her stomach for emphasis.

She looked so ridiculous Twy couldn't help but let out a short laugh, but since his voice pitch was still changed it sounded guttered and unnatural.

Both of the man and the woman jumped at the sound.

Twy took the tray set it on the floor and slid it towards them with his foot, challenging them with his eyes to eat it themselves. They looked t each other dumfounded as to why he was denying the food.

Twy took a moment to change his voice to its natural pitch then spoke.

"I'm not stupid, I know what a ground up sleeping pill looks like you could have at least made an effort to hide it," said Twy finding an immense satisfaction in the shocked looks on their faces.

"Despite that it was a good idea though leaving her alone with me was a bad move I could have easily killed her had I wanted."

"You can talk?" asked the man.

"Why didn't you tell us?" sputtered the woman.

"You didn't ask," said Twy knowing full well his answer would probably only make them angrier.

He was surprised when the man burst out laughing.

"I suppose we didn't," he said composing himself.

The woman's face turned red and she stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. Twy felt slightly bad he hadn't meant to make her that angry.

"Don't worry shell get over it," said the man, giving him a reassuring nod.

"Your right we shouldn't have treated you like an animal, but we had to be prepared that possibility. As far as she's concerned you've wasted time, hers and mine, time that at the right moment could've meant the difference between someone living and someone dying."

Twy began to feel bad he hadn't thought of it that way. His guilt must have shown somewhat on his face because the man spoke up almost immediately.

"Of course no one really did die, so this is one of those moments we can look back on laugh at, but you had no way of knowing that. What I'm saying is, that this time nothing happened so don't feel guilty, just remember not to do it again alright. Just because someone sees you as something doesn't mean you should become it, it means you should strive all the harder to prove them wrong."

Twy nodded to show he understood, seeing sense in the man's reasoning.

"All right then, that's out of the way, now I need you to sit up on the bed while I run some test".

**Mews P.O.V 3****rd**** Person**

Mew slowly circled above the city, her equivalent of pacing.

The hospital was located near the center of her circle, so that no matter where she was she could easily make it out.

She knew that it would probably be quicker if she just waited above the hospital, but the smooth circular motion calmed her. It also gave her something to do other than sitting and twiddling her thumbs, because as visible as she was lots of trainers were able to send their Pokémon in flocks to capture her.

She had delt with each group in turn, sometimes being what was probably a little too harsh with some of them. At first they had come in endless floods, but now it had been almost an hour since her last challenge, not that they even came close to qualifying as a challenge.

The trainers seemed somewhat wary of her now, which was too bad, she still had a lot of stress she needed to release.

With nothing else to do she was forced to return to her thoughts, something she had been trying to avoid.

She wasn't particularly pleased with the situation; she didn't like the idea of leaving Twy at the mercy of complete strangers.

The worst part was that she had a very active imagination, and it had already come up with over a hundred scenarios were Twy ended up dead or worse.

Some ended with him hating her and blaming her for what had happened. Mew knew that he wouldn't do that, but she couldn't help but feel that it was her fault and she really wouldn't blame him if he did hate her. If he was alive to hate her, that was.

Mew shook herself putting her hands on her head and trying not to think any unhappy thoughts, but all to no avail.

Finally Mew released a drawn out sigh trying to let all her troubles out with it.

It scared her how much the incident had shaken her.

She had always been proud to be the one who always kept a level head, but yesterday she had lost it utterly and completely lost it. Had Celebi not been their Twy might have died right then and there...He might still die.

This time Mew didn't even attempt to arouse herself from her thoughts.

_I don't know why it shook me so much, I've seen people hurt far worse even dead so why should this be any different_, thought Mew to herself.

_You know why,_ said a small voice in the back of her head.

_He's a human,_ sighed Mew internally this not being the first time she had, had this conversation with herself.

A_nd your living-breathing creature with every bit of a right to happiness as him, _argued back the voice.

_But not that kind of happiness, not in that way._

_Why not,_ asked the voice?

_Because it would be_... began Mew.

_It would be what,_ asked the voice cutting her off, _nice, wonderful, and amazing._

_Inappropriate,_ finished Mew weakly, _besides there's no guarantee he likes me that way and then it would only ruin our friendship._

Oh _yes, because he goes around licking random people,_ retorted the voice sarcastically.

_That was an accident,_ replied Mew remembering the incident with an alarming amount of relish. From what she knew licking was how canine Pokémon showed affection and endearment to their offspring...and their mates.

_He's only half Umbreon_, argued Mew defensively.

_And he's only half human,_ retorted the voice, and so went Mews indecision and confusion...

**Twy's P.O.V 3****rd**** Person**

"I can't believe it, your perfectly healthy more than that you're fit as a fiddle," said the man, after he had finished examining Twy.

"When someone dropped you on the doorstep three days ago you were on the verge of death, now you look like you just came back from vacation."

Twy jumped up as the man spoke.

"I've been here three days!" He shouted, shocked.

"Well ya, did you think you healed up overnight," said the man sounding puzzled.

"Well no, but I didn't think it had been three days!" said Twy running his hands through his hair as he headed for the door.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on now, you can't just leave," said the man sounding surprised.

"Why not I thought you said I was fine?" asked Twy sounding confused.

"Well ya, but you... you almost just died shouldn't you wait for your family or stay with a friend or something."

"Thank you for your concern, and all you've done. Please tell the woman that was here earlier that I'm sorry for acting childish, and that I thank her for her help, and to answer your question. I don't have any family, nor anyone to stay with or call, but don't worry I won't be alone and even if I am it wouldn't be the first time."

And with that he walked out the door. As soon as he made it outside he took in a deep breath of fresh air.

The hospital had reeked of sickness and Twy found himself deeply appreciating the gentle breeze that blew through town. He looked around for any sign of Mew, but didn't find any, not that he had expected to.

After stopping to ask directions, he quickly made his way to the nearest exit of the city. Once there he waited hoping that Mew hadn't left after leaving him at the hospital.

_She wouldn't do that,_ thought Twy reassuringly to himself.

_Oh yes, and why not_, said the voice in the back of his head that he had quickly come to loathe.

_Because she's my friend,_ he thought defensively.

_Not according to your recent dreams_, said the voice sadistically.

Twy knew immediately what he was talking about, ever since the incident where he had accidentally licked Mew he had been having weird dreams, most of them being him and Mew as a couple. Twy felt slightly embarrassed as he recalled them.

At first they hadn't concerned him too much, dreams were often uncontrollable and random and besides that the dream had been...nice.

But lately it had gotten to the point, where he couldn't even rest his eyes let alone let his mind wander. Or else he would be confronted with a mental image of them kissing among other things...

_Poképhile_, said the voice in his head.

_Shut up,_ snapped Twy, hating that the voice seemed to be using that word with increasing frequency, and to his eternal annoyance not without good reason.

He knew it was wrong to think of her that way, but he couldn't stop his mind from wandering every now and then. He was just glad Mew didn't have the ability to read minds or walk in dreams.

He realized he really did like Mew more than a friend; he had never been in love before so he couldn't say if it was that, but he knew that if it came down to it he would happily give is life to save hers.

Twy jumped as he felt another consciousness brush against his, at first he feared the worse that the Pokémon from earlier had come back to finish the job, but his panicked quickly subsided as he realized it was just Mew alerting him to her presence.

A moment later she floated down in front of him a few feet away seeming strangely hesitant. Twy wondered why she seemed so nervous.

_She's probably afraid you'll rape her you freaking Pokephile_, said the voice jumping at the chance to take a swing.

"Are you okay?" asked Mew quietly after a moment.

"Ya, the doctor says I'll live, he said I was lucky. I can't believe your still here," said Twy meaning that he wasn't sure that she would wait for him, but not realizing how it actually sounded, as he was predisposed mentally wrestling with the voice in his head.

"I'm sorry," whispered Mew feeling this to be an exceedingly weak apology.

"What?" asked Twy beginning to get frustrated with the voice he couldn't silence.

" I know I can't make up for what happened, and an apology is a stupid way to try but I really am sorry your one of the few friends I actually have and I'm sure that you hate me but please try to forgive me for getting you hurt. I never wanted you to get hurt I just...I just..." began Mew strongly at first but breaking into sobs at the end.

Twy was having a hard time processing what was going on.

One moment they had been talking and the next thing he knew Mew was crying and apologizing over and over.

_Maybe I missed something_, Twy thought to himself.

_It wouldn't be the first time_, commented the voice.

_I swear I'm going to kill you in the most painful way possible_, responded Twy with cold fury. Obviously he couldn't really kill the non-existent person, but it made him better to say he would.

Deciding to deal with the insolent voice later, he walked forward trying to get closer to Mew.

"What are you talking about?" asked Twy, pulling her forward into a hug and rubbing her back gently, still confused as to what was going on, "Why would I blame you?"

"Because, it was he me he was after and I... I didn't... (Hic)...stop him from nearly killing you or even... (Hic)... warn you that being around was dangerous. I knew that ... (Hic) he would come for me sooner or later and didn't even warn you," sobbed Mew, crying so hard that she could barely talk, burying her head in his chest she waited for the worst.

She half expected him to push her away in disgust, but instead to her surprise he squeezed her more tightly

"That's stupid. I knew perfectly well being around you was dangerous, being around any legendary is, and even if I didn't who can blame you for having your secrets. As for me getting hurt that was my fault, I chose not to tell him what he wanted to know that was my choice, one I would gladly make again if I had too. And who said you were supposed to protect me, that's not your job if I'm too weak to defend myself I have no one to blame but me. As for hating you...I could never," said Twy leaning forward and kissing her on top of her head.

"But...I," began Mew, only to stop unsure of what she had even intended to say.

"But nothing," said Twy giving her one final squeeze, not wanting to let her go, but not wanting to make her feel awkward.

Kneeling down to her eye level he made her look him in the eyes as he spoke.

"Now, if I don't see those ears perk up within the next five minutes, I'm going to dangle you upside down until they are permanently stuck that way, got it" said Twy lunging forward and tickling her as she tried to shy away from him.

"Now," began Twy when he had finished, "Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving.

**Twy's P.O.V 1****st**** Person**

I bit down on the Persim berry appreciatively, as the juices flowed into my mouth.

I had spent the better part of the day gathering supplies, among them a new pack and clothes, since it seemed that most of my old ones had burnt up.

I had tried to figure out where Mew had gotten the current set I was wearing, but when I had asked her about it she had seemed confused and said, "The only clothes I brought were the ones you were wearing and they were badly burnt and torn".

_Then how did I get these ones,_ I wondered not really sure that it much mattered, but still curios.

"So where are we going now?" I asked, picking up my pace to match Mews as she tried futilely to leave me behind.

She had tried to convince me that it would be better if I didn't travel with her. Like that was going to happen.

I had a feeling that the world was on edge; only moments away from plunging over, and when it did nothing would be the same. I was determined to be by her side, no matter what it took.

"I'm going to visit another friend, where YOU'RE going is entirely up to you."

"You know what, your right," I said with a tone of finality.

"I am?" she asks, sounding suspicious and stopping to look at me. "

"Ya you're right, I can't follow you around all the time and depend on you I need to choose my own path."

"Glad to hear it," she says, not really sounding all that happy as she begins to move forward again. "

"Yep and I've already decided on my path," I say, knowing shell take the bait unable to resist her own curiosity.

"Oh and what's that?" she asks, trying not to sound interested.

"I'm not sure I should tell you, after all it would be in my best interest if you couldn't track me down. Of course I'll be on the road a lot constantly on the move always trying to stay a step ahead of the competition," I say purposely dragging out the sentence.

She turns around giving me a dark look that says spit it out or shut up.

"Alright you've twisted my arm I'll tell," I say pausing for dramatic effect. For her part she just rolls her eyes at me motioning for me to get on with it.

"I have decided... too chase after the legendary Pokémon...Mew," I say unable to keep a triumphant smile from crossing my face.

She in turn gives me a wry smile as she realizes I've given myself a perfectly plausible reason to fallow her. She shakes her head and mumbles just loud enough for me to hear, "That's stupid," then she turns around and picks up her speed again.

"Oh it may seem like a fool's errand, but I for one am confident that I will be the fated one to accomplish this task. How you may ask? Well I have…" I began, as if I was talking to someone who had inquired about my job.

"Will you just leave!" she shouts turning around to face me.

"No," I say staring her down. "I said leave!" she screams flying close so that or faces are inches from each other, somewhere behind me I hear a tree fall and I seriously doubt it has anything to do with natural causes.

"No," I mumble looking down at my feet knowing full well that Legendary's can become irrational and dangerous when they're angry.

"I'm not leaving," I say looking back up at her.

"Just leave," she whispers and her shoulders begin shake as she starts to cry.

Sighing I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I'd been holding. I was probably one of the few creatures in history of the world that had stood up to the fury of a legendary and lived.

Stepping forward I pulled Mew closer to calm her down. This time she doesn't shy away. Instead she flies into me, burying her head in my chest as tears from decades of pain come crashing out.

I've never seen her cry, and I have a feeling that she has been holding a lot in for a very long time, but now that the flood gates are open they aren't closing until it all comes out.

"She's dead isn't she, Celebi dead because I didn't go with her. Because I brought you along I put you in danger and made Celebi fight alone, and now...now she's dead..."

"Hey look at me," I say loosening my grip so that she could look up at me.

"This is not your fault, and we don't know what happened to Celebi, more than that you saved my life. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead."

Gently as I can, I manage me wipe the tears from her eyes and smile reassuringly. I hold her for a little bit longer and then grudgingly let her go.

She floats about a foot away from me and wipes her eyes with her arm then nods her head. "Your right I don't know what my problem is lately. I don't know if this is or isn't my fault, but sitting here crying like a baby doesn't fix anything".

I nod my head figuring that's as good as I'm going to get for now. She looks at me for a moment like she's about to ask something then she looks back down biting her lip.

"What?" I ask wondering what she was about to say.

"Well I was wondering... Is it still your dream to catch the Legendary Pokémon Mew?"

"Of course, no matter how hard things get I never give up on my dreams," I say mimicking the Sinoh leagues current champion Ash Ketchum.

"Well then," she whispers floating up so that her face and mine are just inches apart, "You better get running!" she shouts spinning around and taking off down the road.

I stand there stunned for a moment, then I take off after her smiling broadly as I run.

* * *

><p>"He's stronger than I thought, he should be dead," said a voice staring down at the unlikely pair.<p>

"He's more like his father than you give him credit for Dusk," said another voice directly beside the first.

"Maybe Midnight, but I'm afraid it might not be enough for the catastrophe ahead."

"Not a catastrophe that's what might happen after words. No what's coming now is a storm and just like every other storm well wear through it."

"But it's only us now midnight."

"Us is all we've ever needed, all I need is you."

"And I you," said Dusk licking his mate gently on her head, "Your right and I may not no what's going to happen, but one thing's for sure a storm **is** coming".


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this has taken so long been really busy and not in the mood for writing but now I'm back and hope this makes up for my absence.**

**Twy's P.O.V 3****rd**** Person**

"But I'm huunggrrryyyy," moaned Mew, letting her arms and legs dangle as she lay on her back on top of Twy's head.

"Why are you hungry, I've been doing all the walking," says Twy, as she begins to tug on his ear.

"That's not important, what is important is that I'm huunggrrryyyy."

"Arceus knows how, you little Topig," says Twy, lifting her off his head and poking her belly.

"You ate twice as much as I did," she says swatting at his finger.

"Ya, and I'm five times your size," says Twy, putting her back on his head.

"Ya ya, excuses, excuses," says Mew, rolling onto her back and draping her arms past his eyes.

"If you're really all that hungry, we can stop and eat once we get up this ridge," says Twy, motioning to the rather large hill in front of them.

"But that'll take you forever; I'll probably die three times over before you make it up there," says Mew over dramatically.

"Well then, I guess I might as well lighten the load," says Twy, grabbing hold of her with one hand, and tossing her into the air.

She cartwheels a couple of times into the air, before catching herself a few feet up. Laughing she flies back down beside him

"You haven't done that since you were little," she giggles. As she did Twy felt himself shake, he hoped Mew wouldn't notice, but when she laughed like that it sounded like a chorus of angels and never failed to send shivers down his spine.

Back when they had first met, they used to do that all the time, he would toss her up and down like that catching her on her way back down, and she would always laugh and giggle as he did.

"Why don't we do that anymore?" asked Twy wondering why they had stopped.

"I don't know, outgrew it guess," said Mew looking away.

"Anyway I'm gunna go rest at the top of the hill, try not to take too long," said Mew, flying off ahead.

Twy was a little disappointed, he had hoped that she was going to stay by him; the time seemed better spent that way.

**Mew's P.O.V 3rd person**

Mew felt bad for leaving him behind, but the conversation had taken a dangerous turn.

The reason they had stopped playing like that, was because as he had gotten older and she began to feel more for him, she couldn't stand for him to hold her like he did when he caught her.

They way he held her like she was something precious to be protected made her long for him too know how she felt.

The feeling didn't pass when he let her go and she could never tell him how she felt, especially since she didn't even really know, but sometimes he would hold her for a full minute and she would be lost in him, but then he would always let her go and that brought along the worst feeling ever.

That feeling you get in your gut when you lose something important almost like falling. That's why she hadn't come back down for him to catch her that might have actually broken her at this point.

**Twy's P.O.V 3rd person**

"So why do we need a bunch of ancient to take care of Darkria, I thought most the ancients were even with each other so wouldn't it only take two?" asked Twy after they had eaten.

"We are, in fact I might even be able to take him myself, but the goal is to capture him alive".

"Why?" asked Twy, feeling a little bad for asking.

"Have you ever noticed how there are always less of the more powerful Pokémon how they are always the rare ones," began Mew.

"That's because the world has a way of balancing itself out, if there were a hundreds of any kind of ancients they could easily rule the world, but if there is only one or two of each at a time, they tend to keep each other in check. So if we did kill Darkria another one would be born out of its element somewhere else, and the only thing it would know about us would be that we killed its predecessor and hate us for it, and the cycle would just continue," said Mew sadly.

Twy could tell talking about Darkria was upsetting her so he decided to change the subject "So who are we going to see now?"

Mew seemed to perk up at this "Suicune she's another friend of mine, hopefully she can help us find the others."

"That ought to be interesting, how are we supposed to find her, I thought she was a wandering Pokémon like you," said Twy, standing up too start walking again.

"She is, but she still has den she likes to keep, since she's so fast she can usually get wherever she's going and back before the next day," said Mew, laying on top of his head in her usual spot.

"So where is this den," asked Twy wondering how far they still had to go.

"That way!" shouted Mew pointing down the other side of the hill.

"Remind me, why were just standing here at the edge of the river"" asked Twy, sweating under the hot sun. Of course today had to be one of the first super hot days of the year.

"Because I don't actually remember where Suicune's den is I just remember she always takes this river to get there," answered mew sitting in his shadow.

"Couldn't we at least move back a couple of feet into the shade of the trees?" asked Twy motioning to the forest on either edge of the river.

"We could, but then she might miss us, and we'd have to wait another day."

"Alright I just hope she comes soon," panted Twy, taking his shirt off in an effort to cool down some.

"What?" asked Twy, noticing Mew looking at him and biting her lip, something she only did when she had something to say.

"Nothing just thinking," said Mew, looking back at the river.

**Mew's P.O.V 1st person**

_Oh Arceus why did he have to take his shirt off_, I thought trying not to look at him. He made it worse by sitting next to me so that I could see him just out of the corner of my eye.

He was well built for his age, strong and muscled from our travels and having to take care of himself. If it wasn't for being human he would be extremely attractive.

_He still is,_ I thought to myself.

Quickly I shook my head before any more thoughts could come unbidden. I could still feel my cheeks glowing red from my earlier embarrassment, I couldn't believe he had caught me staring at him when he had taken his shirt off.

Again I got that urge to tell him how I felt, but I quickly quashed the feeling, telling him would only make it worse.

_I mean it's not like he could like me back,_ I thought, standing up and looking at myself in the water's reflection.

_Why do I look this way_ I thought to myself wondering what had possessed Arceus when he had created my species.

It had never really bothered me before. I had never really cared what people thought of me, but recently it had been invading my thoughts more and more often.

_It's all his fault,_ I thought ruefully looking back at Twy, _he's the reason I'm so self conscious._

_I use to laugh at females who worry and fuss over their appearance, now look at me,_ I thought, reaching down splashing away my image.

**Twy's P.O.V 1st person**

I could tell something was bothering Mew, as she stared at the ripples of her reflection.

I knew as much as she tried to deny it, she was really self conscious about her appearance. Not for the first time I longed to tell her how beautiful she was too me, but right now I would settle for just cheering her up.

Slowly so as not make any sound, I got up and began to make my way towards her. Then just as I came up only a few feet behind her I deliberately allowed my shadow to cast over her.

As she turned to face me I lunged forward and pounced on her pulling her into the river.

Careful not to land on top of her I made certain to drench her good before letting her go.

The river was deeper than I had expected, and s I sank a bit before resurfacing.

When I did, I wasn't all that surprised to find Mew glowering at me, floating just a few feet over the shore.

"Why did you do that," she shouts over too me, not looking the least bit amused.

"You looked blue," I shout back, wondering how I had gotten so far out into the river.

"So you try to drown me," she shouts back following me as I float down the river.

Suddenly I realize I'm way farther out than I should be. The river is rather large and when I jumped in I barely hit its edge yet somehow in a matter of minutes I had ended up in the near the center.

I think the realization hit her about the same time it hit me, cuz the last the thing I saw was her eyes widening just as I hit the middle and it pulled me under.

The rest was kind of a blur; I think I made it to the surface twice gasping for air. Both times I could hear Mew shouting, probably looking for me, which would explain why she hadn't pulled me out yet.

The next time I go under my head hits something hard, and my vision go's red, then black.

**Mew's P.O.V 1st person**

I could feel the panic rising again as I flew over the water searching for Twy. I tried my best to qualm it knowing it would only make things worse, but I couldn't help it.

Twy had gone under almost four minutes ago and he hadn't resurfaced yet. He wouldn't last much longer, if he wasn't already dead.

"Twy," I shouted, knowing he couldn't answer me, but needing to do something.

"Twy," I shouted again, hearing the panic in my own voice.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, and I knew I was at the edge of hysterics when I felt it. It's kind of hard to explain the feeling it's a sort of pressure in the air. It's almost like jumping into a pool of water and feeling the weight around you.

There was only one thing that caused this kind of pressure, the presence of another ancient.

Suddenly there was a surge of water to my left, as something launched out of it. The unknown creature came flying out of the river and landed on the water, racing towards the shore.

Quickly I took off after it knowing there was only one creature besides Arceus himself who could have done that, and she was my only hope.

Suicune stood on the shore with her back to me, as I looked over to her my breathe caught in my throat, because lying at her feet was Twy and he wasn't moving.

**Ok that's all I have so far I hope you enjoyed. You can expect more updates more often and as always PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Twy's P.O.V 1st person**

My head swam as I began to wake up. Tiredly I yawned rolling on to my side, keeping my eyes closed so as to go back to sleep.

My arms felt strangely heavy and kind of numb, almost like when you take a bath and soak up too much water… Water!

Immediately I sat bolt upright gasping in surprise as my memories washed over me.

The last thing I remember I was flailing around in that freak current, now have no idea where I am.

_Isn't this familiar,_ I think to myself remembering my trip to the hospital.

This time however I am in a small cave on the hard floor, instead of under a roof in a soft bed, somehow this seems better.

My shirt is nowhere to be seen and my bottom half is covered up in a blanket, I am relieved to find that unlike last time I am still wearing my pants.

Suddenly I realize that I'm being watched. Looking up I find a very large canine Pokémon staring intently at me, only a few feet away.

After a moment it gets up and begins make its way towards me.

Instantly I recognize it as both a female and an Ancient, only Ancients can give off this sort of pressure and only females have… certain other things.

"Who are you," I ask as she lowers her head to my level and looks me in the eyes.

She doesn't answer me and simply continues to stare at my intently.

"What do you...?" I began to ask, only to be cut off as she licks me across the face.

"Aren't you cute," she giggles as I begin to blush intensely.

"Mmm, I could just eat you up," she says, getting so close that her muzzle brushes against me.

"Suicune leave him alone," says a voice to my right.

I look over to see Mew standing in the caves entrance looking a little red in the face.

"Aaaaw, but I was just starting to have fun with him," pouts Suicune trotting back to where she had been laying.

"Besides, if he's not yours why can't I have him?" she asks, making both me and Mew blush.

"Well he's human first of all," began Mew, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I don't mind," she says seductively, looking over at me. I feel my face begin to heat up again and I look down in embarrassment.

Despite being so large Suicune was surprisingly graceful and elegant, on top of that she was a canine Pokémon which appealed to my other half, all in all she seemed quite beautiful to me.

"For once could you just…" began Mew only to stop mid sentence."No I suppose you couldn't" she sighs in reassignment, floating over to rest atop my head "After all that fetish of yours traces all the way back to your ancestors" says Mew slyly, trying to sound indifferent.

Suicune has the grace to blush lightly as she tries to pretend like she hadn't heard.

My ears perked up at this piece of information, I had often heard how Suicune were prone to help and even befriend humans, though I hadn't known THAT was the reason. It explained a lot and somehow managed to make me even more embarrassed.

**Mew's P.O.V 3rd person**

Mew didn't know why seeing Suicune so close to Twy had irritated her so much, but it had; and seeing her all over him like she had been, had irritated her even more so.

She knew she was overdoing it a bit, but she couldn't help it. Even though she had told herself that she couldn't be with Twy that didn't stop her from getting jealous whenever he was with other girls.

Right now she sat atop Twy's head, perched defensively as if she was afraid that Suicune might pounce on him at any moment.

In actuality she knew Suicune didn't mean any harm by it; and was just having fun, but the way Twy had kept staring and blushing had only served to make her more jealous, Twy never blushed like that ever, at least not around her.

"So what happened to me," asked Twy interrupting her thoughts "What the hell was up with that river".

"Ah, I'm afraid that was my fault" said Suicune looking embarrassed. Mew noticed that whenever Suicune blushed it gave her a sort of shy and bashful beauty, it didn't improve her mood.

"Here let me show you," said Suicune getting up and walking to the caves entrance. Mew braced herself grabbing hold of Twy's hair as he got up too fallow. Twy stopped suddenly halfway to the exit.

"What's the matter?" he asked, lifting her off his head.

"What do you mean?" asked Mew, as Twy held her in front of him like a toddler.

"Well you've just been really quite like something's bothering you," said Twy, looking her in the eyes.

For a moment, as she stared back into his dark brown eyes she was tempted to tell him, but instead she just shook her head.

"I was just worried about you, you scared me back there."

Twy seemed convinced by this and let her go rubbing the top of her head.

"Haha I'm fine, I'll live to see another day, thanks to Suicune anyway," said Twy, heading back towards the cave entrance.

Mew could feel her face turning red at the amount of gratefulness and awe evident in his voice when he mentioned Suicune. She felt like whipping something at the back of his head, and even began to look for something, but then he spoke up.

"Oh by the way," he said turning to face her as he reached the caves entrance. "I think you're twice as beautiful as Suicune," he said smiling at her happily then continuing out of the cave.

Mew sat there for a few minute in shock, then she followed him out a nervous smile spreading across her face.

**Twy's P.O.V 1St Person**

I couldn't believe my eyes as I looked around. Outside the cave was a much larger cavern filled with strange stone outcroppings and even a flowing river, but that wasn't the amazing bit.

The first thing I had noticed when I had left the cave was that there was light, not fake light real sunlight, but it had seemed oddly distorted like it shone through glass.

When I had looked up to its source my mouth had dropped open in amazement.

Above us wasn't the sky like I had been expecting, instead there was a large body of water suspended in the air. The water shifted and moved casting the light down in random and intricate patterns.

"Is that...?" I began to ask, only to be cut off by Suicune.

"The river; yes, I keep it from flowing down here, the opening is small enough for me to keep the river at bay, even in my sleep."

"What about when you're gone?" I asked, looking down from the roof.

"This place floods, it's the perfect failsafe, if I was too be attacked I would lose my concentration and whoever was here would be crushed by a thousand tons of water."

That explained the odd rock structures they were chiseled out by the pounding waters that flooded the cavern whenever Suicune left.

"Ok, but that doesn't explain the freak undertow that tried to kill me," I said looking back too Suicune.

"I was just on my way out when you two were getting into the water," began Suicune "And when I did all the water from above began to cascade down here, you got caught in the current and it began to drag you under. I ran into you by chance on my way out and that's how I found you. If I hadn't, by the time I would have realized something was amiss you would have been dead."

I shuddered at the thought of suffocating too death. To me it seemed one of the worst ways to die, the stuff of nightmares, one that had come very close to becoming a reality.

"Alright are you ready to go," asked Suicune looking over at Mew.

"Were leaving, I thought this is where we've been trying to get too", I asked exasperatedly, looking to Mew and feeling somewhat cheated out of my break.

"I told you we have to warn all the ancients, the only reason we came here first was because it was closest, and we only stayed so long because of your condition," said Mew, not showing me any sympathy.

"Aahhh fine, but I'm stopping and relaxing next time," I say, aiming for overdramatic so as not too seem awkward after our last conversation

"Go ahead, then I can leave you behind," replied Mew, floating over and perching on my head.

"You wouldn't do that, then you might have too actually work too get somewhere," I say tweaking one of her ears.

"Are you coming with us," I ask turning to Suicune, who seems to be enjoying watching us squabble.

"No, if we split up we'll be able to warn them more quickly, but you could always come with me," said Suicune looking up at me with puppy dog eyes, then giggles as my face turns red.

"No I suppose you couldn't, after all how would you keep your girlfriend company if you did," said Suicune smiling at the immediate stuttering objections from both recipients.

It felt oddly good to be heading out again. Even though I had wanted to stop and have some fun relaxing with Mew, there was something comforting about starting the next chapter of our journey.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to come into town with me. Not that I mind, but just because it's small doesn't mean you won't be bothered," I say as we pass through the city gates.<p>

"I'll be fine, worst comes to worst I have to burn the whiskers off of some poor kids Eevee," said Mew, sounding completely serious. I could already see the crying children and the ensuing angry mob.

"Ok, but try to take it easy, the last thing I need is to be chased out of a town by angry townspeople… again," I say remembering my younger days when I used to have to steal for food.

"Excuse me ...are … are you Twy," said a small nervous voice behind me.

I turned around slowly slightly surprised that someone new my name, I had never been to free with it, in fact there were only two people besides Mew that I could even remember giving it too.

When I had turned all the way around, I was surprised to find another half kind boy around my age facing me.

His ears were drooped down, and his tail was tucked between his legs giving him the appearance of someone much younger. In fact the only reason I had realized he was around my age was because he was nearly my height, and I was tall for my age.

That didn't mean anything though some half kinds aged just as quickly as humans others, like me, aged at almost half the rate but for some reason no matter what your rate, all half kinds didn't begin to slow down until they reached the age of sixteen.

Thankfully or else I would have spent four years with the body of a kinder gardener.

"Do I know you," I asked curios as to how he had come by my name.

"N...N...No, but I'm supposed to give you a message," said the boy looking down nervously "I'm… I'm supposed to tell you that your answer is yes".

"Answer to what?" I asked not sure what he was talking about.

"The thing that's been haunting you in your dreams and when you're awake, the answer is yes," answered the boy this time looking up at Mew.

Immediately she sat erect clenching tightly at tuffs of my hair with her hands.

"Who told you to say that," asked Mew her voice barely more than a whisper.

"I…I don't…" began the boy timidly.

"Who told you to say that," shouted Mew cutting him off, "Who told you to tell me that".

"I'm …not," began the boy again only to be cut off a second time.

"I'm going to count to three, and then I'm going to make you sorry for ever speaking up," said Mew the fury evident in her voice.

"I can't," shouted out the boy grabbing his head with his hand as if it pained him.

"One…" began mew spitting out the word and beginning to lift off my head.

"Two…" she continued and I knew I would have to intervene, quickly reaching up I seized her with both hands just as she reached three.

"The voices," cried out the boy so suddenly that it made me jump "I was playing in the glade and they started talking to me, they follow me wherever I go and I can't even see them, no one else can hear them, and everyone thinks I'm just crazy. I just want them to stop, they won't stop… I'm sorry, make them stop," sobbed the boy holding his head in his hands, no longer able to hold back the tears.

Suddenly Mew seemed to deflate, calming down as quickly as she had flared up.

"I'm sorry I didn't know," said Mew genuine empathy.

I felt like asking what was going on, but I knew there would be time for that later.

It's an odd thing, but boys have trouble comforting each other. If you're a boy then you know what I'm talking about, but for those of you that aren't ill explain it the best I can. '

It's easy for a guy too comfort a girl that comes easy even naturally, and most guys tend to have a knack for it, but when it comes too comforting another guy well ,there's just not much you can do.

Girls for instance can hug on each other and get close without being awkward; I've even seen a girl run her fingers through another girl's hair talking soothingly to her to calm her down.

Now imagine two guys doing that and you can get an idea of where I'm coming from.

Generally the only real form of comfort we have is laughter, but when you don't know someone at all it's not the easiest job to get them to smile, and more often than not it just ends up making things worse.

That being said, you can understand why I was at odds and ends trying to figure how too cheer this boy up.

My only real option was to get him talking.

"What's your name," I asked feeling it was the best thing to start with.

"My names Sean," sniffled the boy, wiping his eyes and appearing embarrassed about having cried like that.

"I'm sorry if what I told you upset you," said Sean looking over at Mew, "But I thought if I did what they told me they would go away."

"It's alright I understand," said Mew, and for the second time in as many minutes I was tempted to ask what was going on, but instead I had a better idea

"Why don't you show us a good place to eat and you can tell us your story, I have a feeling it's an interesting one."

* * *

><p>I was starting to regret my decision to ask Sean about himself. I probably would have been better off just thinking he was insane.<p>

So far everything he had told us of his life was nothing but misfortune.

Like me his mother had been a human and his father a Pokémon, but unlike me his father had been an Eevee.

His mother had gotten pregnant in her teens and had gotten married to another man soon after.

Apparently she blamed Sean for the loss of her childhood, and his new stepfather saw him as nothing more than a mutt to be fed.

His new father had already had children from his previous marriage, but they held nothing but contempt for their new stepbrother, and spent most their days trying to think of new ways to torture him.

His mother and stepfather did nothing to help him and even seemed to take part in torturing him, Sean wasn't even allowed to eat at the table with the rest of his family. Whenever it was time to eat he would be given his food, which he was too take off into the corner of the room and eat in silence.

There were many other ways that they used to demine him, and it had gotten to the point where Sean had begun to prefer to just sleep outside,, only enforcing his stepfather's view of him as an animal.

Surprisingly despite all this Sean was a rather upbeat person, he laughed easily and smiled almost constantly, and despite being a shy person he loved to joke around.

I could tell Sean was a good person with a lot of love in him, because whenever he talked about his parents or his sibling's only sadness shown in his eyes. He never got angry or even showed a hint of resentment towards them, if anything he seemed to feel like it was somehow his fault.

"I wanna travel the world though, when I'm old enough," said Sean sucking down the last of his pop. "There just seem to be so many beautiful places out there and I wanna see them all".

"I'm sure you will, probably sooner than you think," I said getting up.

"What makes you say that?" asked Sean, as we prepared to leave for the city gates.

"I don't know I just got the feeling that your lucks about to change," I said, as he followed me out the door.

**Okay that's the next chapter, the beginning and end were not as well done as I would have liked and I'll probably go back over and fix it but I was excited to get this chapter up and introduce these Two new characters so please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Twy's P.O.V 1st person**

"I wish we didn't have to leave so soon," I say to Mew, waving Sean off as he left with his two elder brothers who had said something that had made him grin ear to ear.

"I know, but we don't have time to hang around, besides I thought you told him that his luck was about to change," said Mew, tugging my ear in the way she always did when she wanted to get my attention.

"I said that I had a feeling that his luck was about to improve, but that don't mean it won't get worse before it gets better," I said unable to keep a concerned tone from creeping into my voice.

"What's with you?" asked Mew, leaning forward and hanging off the front of my head to look me in the eyes, "He's a nice kid and all and I really do feel bad for him, but you only knew him for all of five minutes and now you're having more trouble walking away from here then you did from home".

"First I would hardly call an orphanage for lost causes a home, and second I don't really know why he grew on me so quick, he just reminds me of myself… before I met you," I say, reaching up and tickling her until she retreats sitting up straight.

"Wow, are you actually saying that I'm not as much of a pest as you keep telling me and I actually improved your life?" asked Mew, looking back down at me with mock surprise.

"I'm saying that you could be, possibly, in some way, maybeeee….." I begin, drawing out the last word as she rolls her eyes at me in that cute sort of way that comes so natural to her, "Be the best thing that ever happened to me," I finish letting the last few words hang there for a minute.

She looks at me strangely for a moment as if she's still processing what I've said, then as understanding shows in her eyes, she pulls back out of my sight sitting up straight and blushing furiously.

I can feel my own cheeks beginning to turn red as what I've said finally sinks in.

All is silent for a few awkward minutes until finally I decide to speak up.

"So ummm, where are we going next?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"Did you mean that?" asks Mew, leaning forward again to look me in the eye.

"Mean what?" I ask, knowing perfectly well what she's talking about.

"What you said earlier…did you mean it?" she asks, again looking away this time.

"Ya I did," I answer, looking down at the ground as I walk.

Out of the rim of my vision I can see her smile broadly then sit back up.

"Were heading west," she says pointing to my right.

"Any chance of me getting some more specific directions then west," I sigh.

"Nope," she says without a moments thought.

"Well can I at least know who we're going to see?" I ask, throwing my hands up in exasperation.

"Hmmm, I'll think about it," she says after a moment.

"But I will tell you one thing," she says turning serious.

"What?" I ask, curios despite myself.

"You might be the best thing that's ever happened to me too," she says so quietly that I almost couldn't hear her.

Mew usually isn't one for sappy moments, so I'm more than a little surprised to hear her say that.

Reaching up I picked her up lightly and pulled her into a hug "Thanks," I say softly.

I'm faintly aware that I'm pushing my luck as Mew closes her eyes, probably trying hard not to snap at me, but I can't help it. Not if it means I can hold her for even a second longer.

I'm surprised that she's even let me hold her this long, and I'm even more surprised when instead of pulling away she leans forward and nuzzles my chest affectionately. She stays there for a while and after a few minute her breathing becomes slow and shallow, and I can tell she's fallen asleep.

Carefully so as not wake her, I drape her tail up over my shoulder and readjust my arms so that I can cradle her more comfortably.

"I love you," I whispered softly into her ear, hoping that it would reach her in her dreams.

It's funny a moment ago I thought that wherever we were going we would never get there fast enough but now, I could care less if we ever got there at all.

**Mew's P.O.V 1st Person**

At first when Twy had pulled me in for a hug I had just been surprised, but the longer he held me the harder it became to get myself to pull away from him.

Eventually unable to resist and unable to stand the thought of him letting me go, I nuzzled up against his chest listening to his heart beating.

I'm not really sure what he thought of it, he didn't say anything, but he didn't try to push me away or put me down either, instead he let me fall asleep in his arms.

As I felt the world fade away around me I was faintly aware of his heart beat, when I felt him shift his arms to a more comfortable position.

Then he whispered something in my ear that in my current state was impossible to understand, I got the feeling it was important though and for some reason a happy smile crossed my face as I finally faded off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Twy's P.O.V 1st Person**

Falling, it's one of the worst feelings in the universe isn't it?

I mean, few things seem to compare to the immediate terror and senselessness that comes with falling.

Nine times out of ten though, we never hit the ground, finding that next rung on the ladder just a few feet lower than expected or waking up in bed to find that we had never fallen in the first place usually, we end up well enough just thoroughly shaken.

But why is it though, that the one time out ten when we do reach the ground and we do feel that pain why is it, that time seems to be the least terrifying?

Why is it in those last couple seconds just before we hit, even though we know what's coming, we are no longer afraid?

Is it because the mystery is taken out of it and the question is it no longer will I hit the ground, but how will I hit the ground?

Or is it that we just realize that we are going to the hit the ground and we brace ourselves for the inevitable? Regardless, falling really is the worst feeling ever.

You're probably asking yourself why in the hell is he talking about falling at a time like this.

I guess I don't really know myself; maybe I'm just a bit lightheaded or dazed, probably both. But I guess that's what happens when a bolt of lightning sears the flesh to black on your right arm as it blows you of the roof of a building and you fall a hundred stories to the ground bellow.

Falling, that's right I'm falling…

_Several hours previously…_

**Twy's P.O.V 3rd Person**

"Zekrom, that's who were going after next, I thought he was supposed to be like super temperamental?" asked Twy, as he and Mew made their way through the gates of Castelia city.

"Yes and no," said Mew, floating along beside him, "Zekrom is actually a very even tempered Pokémon, or at least he is for a legendary".

"Then why all the stories of Zekrom going crazy and attacking people," asked Twy.

"I'm not saying those stories aren't true, but Zekrom only attacks the people of Castelia."

"Why?" asked Twy, as they walked out onto the huge metal bridge.

"Well what is Castelia," asked Mew motioning to the land before them.

"One of the largest cities in Unova," guessed Twy wondering how that had anything to do with it.

"Yes, but what's its most defining feature?" asked Mew.

"Its skyscrapers," said Twy, looking up at the enormous buildings.

Out of all the cities in Unova, Castelia was renowned for its enormous skyscrapers some of which were said to be the tallest in the world.

"Yep," said mew nodding her head.

"But what does that have to do with anything/," asked Twy.

"Well as you know different kinds of Pokémon take different kinds of territory."

"I'm still not following," said Twy.

"I know I'm getting there," said Mew, dropping to rest lightly on his head.

"Zekrom is both a lightning and flying type so his territory is in the sky, but being an ancient he considers just about all of the sky his territory."

"So when people began building these skyscrapers…" began Twy catching on.

" He considered it an invasion into his territory," finished Mew swishing her tail.

"So that's why he only attacks the people of Castelia, he wants them to leave or at least quite building skyscrapers," asked Twy. "Yep like I said, he's usually pretty level headed, but sometimes his blood boils and he loses himself."

"So how does that affect us?" asked Twy, as they approached the opposite end of the bridge.

"Hopefully," said Mew, playing with his hair "It doesn't".

**Mew's P.O.V 1st Person**

"Hey I meant to ask you something," said Twy.

"Ya?" I asked perking up my ears.

"Well remember back when we first met Sean, he told you something and then you kind of freaked out, what was that about?"

I sighed outwardly; I had known that this conversation would come up sooner or later, but I had hoped that I would have more time to think on it.

"Sean is a Celestial child," I said heavily.

"A what?"

"A Celestial child," I repeated "Their like the chosen children of Arceus, almost like his priest. He opens their mind as children allowing them to hear the voice of the universe, hence that bit about the whispers. Though Celestial children divert catastrophes like volcanoes and plague, Arceus sometimes uses them to speak to us when he's away. Unfortunately the opening of their minds makes them unstable, and celestial children go insane without even ever figuring out what they are."

"So what Sean told you…" began Twy.

"Was a message from Arceus, yes," I said nodding my head sullenly.

"Wow," said Twy surprised that a message from Arceus himself could be delivered so uneventfully.

"So what did he say?"

"He said yes," I said plainly, "It was the answer to something that's been bothering me lately."

"What?" asked Twy, already able to feel me trembling.

"I wanted to know if Celebi…If it was my fault and… and he said yes," I choked bursting into tears.

Quickly Twy grabbed hold of me, pulling me down and cradling me against his chest like he had only a couple days previously.

"Hey, I don't care what anyone says, that was not your fault and if it wasn't for you I'd be dead," said Twy gently wiping away my tears.

"Besides, were not even sure that's what it meant, he could've been talking about something entirely different".

I hadn't thought of that, I had immediately assumed that the message had pertained to Celebi. But now that I thought about it, there was something else that had been bothering me, something that had been bothering me for years.

A single question that burned in my heart scalding my soul was it possible for humans and Pokémon to be together. What if that was what the message had meant, if that was true, then did that mean Arceus approved my choice.

I suddenly felt a lot lighter as both burdens were lifted simultaneously.

"See that's better isn't it," said Twy, noticing that I had stopped crying.

"Thanks," I whispered floating up and kissing his cheek.

I giggled as he began to blush.

"I take it that means you feel better," said Twy as I perched back atop his head.

"You could say that," I say running my fingers through his hair.

"So where to first?"

**Twy's P.O.V 3rd Person**

"So where to first," asked Twy.

"The tallest building we can enter I think, perhaps the radio tower or the tourist platform," said Mew pointing them out.

"Tourist platform it is," said Twy turning in its direction.

"Aren't you going to ask why were trying to get high up," asked Mew, pulling his hair back.

"That depends, are you going to give me an answer?" asked Tw,y shaking his back in forth vigorously, nearly dislodging her.

"Maayybe," giggled Mew leaning back and toppling over backwards, catching herself in the air with a spinning loopty-loop.

"You're in a good mood all of sudden," said Twy smiling "Alright Ill bite why are we trying to get so high up".

"How else are we going to catch lightning bolts," said Mew mischievously.

**Twy's P.O.V 1st Person**

"You know I'm not so sure about this," I said looking through the glass floor of the observation deck.

"What, there's nothing to be afraid of," said Mew floating beside me.

"Easy for you to say, you can fly," I say, I'm not usually afraid of heights. I think I've proven that, but when it comes to buildings and the like they put me on edge for some reason.

"What's a matter, afraid I won't catch you?" asked Mew, cocking her head to the side and looking me in the eyes. As I stared back into those beautiful blue eyes I could feel all my fears wash away, and I knew I trusted her with my life.

"No, not at all," I said confident in the conviction.

Mew smiled and opened her mouth as if she was about to say something, but she looked away biting her lip instead.

I was about to ask her what she was going to say when a surprisingly strong gust of wind sweeps through knocking her into me.

"They could have at least built a roof on this thing," I say catching her and shivering from the cold.

"B..B..Be gl..glad they didn't otherwise w.. would have had to climb up on the roof," said Mew and I realized that I wasn't the only one shivering.

Quickly I unzipped the top of my jacket making a hole big enough to fit Mew inside.

"Thanks," said Mew, after she had climbed in, already feeling warmer.

"So what are we waiting for," I asked silently praying that she couldn't tell my heart was beating against my chest.

"That," said Mew pointing to a line of ominous black clouds out in the distance.

Slowly people began to make their way to the exit as it became more and more apparent that the storm was heading in our direction.

"God I was afraid they were never gunna leave," said Mew climbing out of my jacket after nearly everyone had left.

"Why?" I asked, looking up at the swirling clouds overhead.

"I was afraid some idiot was going to try and catch me or something. There's so many people I was certain at least one of them would try something stupid".

"I think we'll be fine, someone would have to be crazy to try something up here" I said confidently.

"Lucario use aura sphere!"

Dammit, me and my big mouth.

Immediately me and Mew took off in opposite directions as the aura sphere crashed between us.

We had become accustomed to surprise attacks such as these and had worked out a system that worked pretty well so far.

Step one separate, their more likely to chase Mew who will have an easier time escaping.

Step two asses the attackers, see how many there are and do our best to size up their abilities.

In this case our attackers were a female Lucario and one human boy around nineteen probably her trainer.

Step three locate an escape route, there were two exits the elevators and the emergency fire escapes, both of which were behind our attackers, short of that the only way off was over the edge.

Step four locate each other, Mew was to my left all the way on the other side of the circular platform. Currently she was under assault by the Lucario and her trainer, both of which seemed to be very experienced fighters.

Step five, fight or flee, fleeing wasn't an option so that left fight.

The trainer noticed me coming first and to my surprise he moved to stand in between me and the two Pokémon.

"I don't know what you're up too but you're not getting anywhere near Skyler," said the boy putting up his guard in a fighting position.

I decided then that I liked him, he wasn't concerned with me catching Mew he was worried about me hurting his Pokémon.

The way he held himself suggested that he knew what he was doing, like he was a boxer or something.

I don't have any training like that, but thanks to my father and years of surviving on my own I would have him outmatched physically.

He came at me first and caught me of my guard for two reasons.

One I had expected him to wait until I made the first move, and second because he moved faster than I have ever seen any human move.

So saying he caught me square in the jaw with a blow so hard that it lifted me off my feet.

My vision blurred as I fell to my knees, unable to get my senses in check.

Dam I knew Machokes that couldn't hit that hard.

I briefly wondered if he was a half kind like me, but there would have been signs of it ears, a tail, I would even be able to smell it on him.

_No he's human_, I thought standing back up my vision settling in.

"Wow that almost hurt," I say rubbing my jaw.

I'm gratified with the look of surprise on his face; obviously he hadn't expected me to get back up.

The surprise quickly dissipates and he puts his guard back up, to my surprise instead of looking unnerved he looks excited.

Quickly he lunges forward again but this time I'm ready, I step in closer leaning to the right to dodge his fist and catching him in the stomach with my left. He stumbles gasping for air, I know that had to hurt but he does his best not to show it.

"Wow," he says matching my tone from earlier, "I almost felt that one".

**Mew's P.O.V 1st Person**

This Lucario's starting to get on my nerves. No matter how I try to attack her she dodges it I'm almost tempted to just throw her from the roof.

I had hoped, that when Twy had distracted her trainer that would be the end of it, but either she didn't care if her trainer got hurt or she trusted him to take care of himself.

My heart had nearly stopped when he had brought Twy to his knees, but he got back up and sent the trainer stumbling backwards gasping for air.

Now they were both going at it, trading blows that would incapacitate a normal person.

While their fight seemed pretty even, this fight was an entirely different matter. This Lucario while strong and skilled was nowhere near my level, and we both knew it. But for some reason no matter how many times I swatted her aside she just kept coming back, it was infuriating.

Though I had to admire her resolve even though she was getting weaker she never slowed, coming back each time with the same amount of vigor. I briefly wondered if it was loyalty to her trainer or refusal to admit defeat that drove her.

Though she was persistent I wasn't too concerned with the situation, I could easily overpower the Lucario if necessary but Zekrom would be here shortly and his arrival would put an end to the fighting.

No sooner had the thought crossed my mind then a thunderous crash rang as lightning struck the platform several times, Zekrom's signature entrance.

**Twy's P.O.V 1st Person**

My heart skipped a beat as lightning struck the platform to my right, charring the glass and sending sparks flying out in all directions.

A shadow appeared over the charred glass as an enormous black Pokémon flew down towards us.

The Pokémon, who could be none other than Zekrom, fixed us all with a searing gaze that made me feel suddenly small and insignificant.

I decided that it would probably be in my best interest to go stand by Mew, and that I could probably get to her if I dashed around the trainer real quick while he was distracted.

Unfortunately I never made it that far, almost as soon as I took off a deafening roar shook the building so hard that it nearly made me fall over, I kind of wish it had; because what happened next was a lot worse.

You know what the weird thing is, I saw it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw it streaking towards me almost like it was in slow motion.

I knew what it was, and I knew what was about to happen, but there wasn't a thing I could do about it.

The next few seconds' kind of a blur, as the lightning strikes my side I can hear somebody scream I think it was Mew or maybe it was me.

The next thing I know I'm over the edge with the smell of burnt flesh trailing behind me.

I don't like the feeling of falling, I feel lightheaded and dizzy maybe even a little sleepy, but I can't sleep because I'm falling. It's keeping me awake. Falling really is the worst feeling ever…

**On to the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Twy's P.O.V 1st Person**

I'm not really sure how long I've been falling, I didn't really think to keep track.

I'm certain that any moment I will hit the ground, but who knows.

My minds kind of fuzzy right now and my eye's won't open, I'm not even really sure that I'm awake.

Maybe I'm just dead.

That wouldn't be so terrible would it; this place isn't all that bad.

It's actually king of peaceful, a bit lonely though. But It's not really like I had anybody in the other place anyway, both my parents are dead and I don't have any siblings, that I know of.

Still I can't help but feel I'm forgetting something, or someone.

Oh well It's not like it was important none of that is anymore all that's left is to fade…

_I think you're forgetting something Important._

Who said that?

_I did_.

Oh, I thought I was alone.

_You're never alone dear._

...Who are you?

_Someone who doesn't want you to give up so easily, you're father would be disappointed._

You knew my father?

_Yes, I know him very well, better than most._

Why did he leave me?

_You father didn't leave you dear he loves you, we both do._

…Who are you?

_I wish I could tell you, there's so much that I want to say but it's time to wake up._

…

_Just don't forget that were always with you and that we love you very much._

I love you too…Mother.

* * *

><p>Suddenly my eyes flew open and I awoke gasping for air my lungs on fire like I hadn't been breathing.<p>

My head still felt light, but for the most part I was thinking clearly.

Fortunately I was now able to open my eyes; unfortunately I was still several stories above the ground.

I began to panic until I realized that I wasn't falling, something had me by the shoulders and was carrying me through the air.

I looked up gratefully, preparing to thank my savior for my life, but the words caught in my throat. Because instead of the kind, concerned, or even curios look of any other Pokémon that might have happened to catch a human falling from the sky. There was the utter look of malevolence of a predator that had had its prey dropped right into its claws,that shone in the eyes of Darkria as he looked back down on me.

_What's a matter Meowth got you tongue, _he asked when I didn't say anything?

The last time I had seen Darkria he had nearly tortured me to death, then he had dropped me on the ground to die. If not for Mew and Celebi I would have.

_If you're going to act like a useless blot on the sidewalk, then I might as well make you into one, _he said motioni_ng to the ground below us. _

_"I'm going to kill you," I said, probably not the best thing to say to the only thing between me and a fifty story fall, but I wasn't really in a chatting mood._

_Hello, it speaks I knew you could do it, _he said mockingly. _How will you fare I wonder, once you've killed me. _

"Well I expect that I'll live happily ever after in a much brighter and better world," I said venomously.

_Ah and what world would that be once Noon and his cronies have annihilated every last molecule of any and all living organisms. _

"What are talking about," I asked.

_Despite popular belief I am not you're enemy young half kind, there is a terror far worse then me about to ravage this world. _

"Oh, and why should I believe you, you haven't exactly been too friendly?" I asked.

_Appearances can be deceiving, a dog wags it tail just before it bites and a man smiles to you're face just before he stabs you in the back, things aren't always as they appear and sometimes bad things come from good intentions. _

I didn't really have an answer for that; while what he had done to me was cruel it was something that I could have done myself under the right circumstances.

If what Darkria was saying was true then he could have easily been just trying to stop a calamity from reaching those he wished to protect. That was, if what he was saying was true.

"That still doesn't prove that what you're telling the truth," I said.

_No, but it provides enough doubt for you to listen to what I have to say, that is if you're willing to listen. _

I don't know what made me decide to listen to him, maybe it was the sincerity, possibly even desperation, with which he asked; or the fact that he was the only thing between me and a thousand foot fall, either way I wasn't really going anywhere.

"Fine whatever, but can we at least have this conversation on the ground?" I asked.

_What's a matter don't you trust me, _he asked sarcastically.

"No," I said bluntly.

* * *

><p><em>How much do you know about the Guardians of Time? <em>he asked me when we safely on the ground.

"The what," I asked.

_You've lived with an Ancient for how long now and yet you know nothing about us. _"

Mew doesn't like to talk about it so I don't ask," I said shrugging my shoulders.

_You're either very trusting or very stupid; _he said looking up and down as if trying to decide which it was. _Regardless, you're all I've got to work with so I suppose I will have too explain. _

_As you know the Ancients were established by Arceus as guardians for this world, meant to keep the world in balance he entrusted us with great powers. However Arceus foresaw that we Ancients would not always be at peace with one another and that battles between us could shift the balance of the world altogether. _

_So to prevent such a catastrophic event he established another group, known as the Guardians of Time, to watch over us. Fearing that they would fight amongst themselves like we had Arceus granted the Guardians of Time no powers of their own. Instead he gave them the ability to copy the abilities and strengths of others, this made it so that they could outmatch us with sheer numbers instead of strength so that they would have no way of causing cataclysms like we could. _

"Ok, but what do's that have do with anything," I asked unsure how this tied together.

_Well amongst the Guardians of Time there were set five leaders. Noon, Dawn, Midnight, and Dusk are the four leaders that are still alive today. Unlike the Ancients who are born out of their elements the Guardians are not reincarnated when they die. _

"How did that Guardian die?" I asked unable to hide my curiosity.

_He was murdered…by me._


	10. Chapter 10

**Twy's P.O.V 1st Person**

_He was murdered…by me _said Darkria. _Or at least that's what Noon will tell you. _

_That was the reason for my incarceration; the bastard fooled everyone into believing that I was the murderer all the while his own hands dripped with blood _said Darkria raising his voice and clenching his fist in anger.

"Wait, so Noon was the one that murdered the other Guardian, why would he do that?" I asked skeptically.

_Because he wasn't fooled by Noon's act_,_ he sensed the instability boiling just beneath the surface of Noon's subconscious. He and I alone knew of the black pit that had become Noon's heart, and so Noon decided to rid himself of the both of us. _

I took a moment to absorb this, it all seemed perfectly plausible, but it also seemed like it could just as easily be a lie.

_He was my friend, _said Darkria after a moment's silence, _my closest friend, one of the only ones really. I was one of the only ones to stand by him when he committed what was considered to be the ultimate sin, falling in love with a human. Things were different back then most of mankind was still very cruel, but that only made him all the more convinced that the kind woman he had fallen in love with was all the more special. He was a stubborn old bastard. _

_My support didn't really do him any favors though, it only served to convince others even more that what he had done was wrong, but he appreciated it nonetheless. _

_He had a wife, he had a son, he was loved by all, and loved all that he knew…and he was murdered in cold blood. No matter how many years pass I will never forget those facts and I will never forgive Noon for what he did. _

"Why did you attack us, back at Celebi's den?" I asked.

_I wanted to know where Noon was, I knew that Celebi would know. I had just awoken and I was blind with fury, I wanted to turn Noon inside out and hang him by his entrails. My best friend had just been murdered, I had spent decades in a prison for it, and the one lowlife son of a bitch to blame was being treated like a hero, I wasn't exactly thinking clearly. _

"Fine, that makes sense I suppose but why are you telling me this?" I asked.

_Because you deserve to know. _

"Why me?" I asked unsure of where he was going with this.

_Do you remember I told you there were five Guardians, I told you of Noon, Dawn, Midnight, and Dusk but I never told you the fifth Guardians name. His name… the name of my friend, was Twy. _

"But…"

_Yes that's the name of your father, the name he passed on too you._

**Mew's P.O.V 3rd Person**

Mew nervously rocked back and forth on the arm of the chair, next to the hospital bed that Twy was sleeping in. It had only been a handful of hours ago, that they had found Twy passed out on the sidewalk somewhat burnt but still alive.

When Zekrom had seen Twy rushing towards her, he had thought that Twy was with the Lucario and its trainer and had been trying to attack her.

It should have been impossible for a human to all that far and still remain, yet somehow he had.

Immediately with the help of Zekrom and the Lucario's trainer they rushed him to the nearest hospital.

The hospital staff had immediately rushed him into the emergency room where his wounds were treated. During that entire time he hadn't woken up once, and now the doctors were beginning to wonder if he ever would.

The Lucario and her trainer were both fast asleep in a chair on the other side of the bed, apparently they wee both concerned about Twy's condition.

Mew felt her stomach tighten as she watched him sleeping, and she silently sent a prayer up to Arceus that he would awaken soon.

Almost as if her prayer was being answered Twy began to stir.

Slowly he sat up rubbing his eyes, "Where am I, what's this?" he asked noticing that his entire right arm was in a cast.

Quickly Mew rushed forward rapping her arms around his neck as the tears begin to sting her eyes.

"Oh, hey," said Twy groggily, putting his arm around her.

"I thought you were dead," sobbed Mew.

"So did I," laughed Twy.

"It's not funny", cried Mew, "You almost died…again, and I couldn't do anything to protect you". "

It's not your job to protect me, besides I'm fine, so please stop crying," said Twy kissing the top of her head gently.

"I can't bear to see you cry," he said as she looked up at him.

Mew became aware that their lips were very close, and that she would only have to lean forward a couple of inches to bring them together. Twy seemed to notice this too and he stared back at her as if he was thinking the same thing.

"Kiss her already," said a voice making both Mew and Twy jump.

They both looked over blushing to see the Lucario punching her trainer on the arm making him wince in pain.

"So how are you feeling," the trainer asked Twy.

"Umm fine I think, thanks for asking umm…"

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm Tyler and this is Skyler," said the trainer wrapping his arms around the Lucario in his lap.

"Do you have a place to…" began Skyler stopping as if she couldn't find the word she was looking for.

"Sleep or stay," said Tyler helpfully "Sl..e..ep" said Skyler sounding out the word. "I'm teaching her to speak English," explained Tyler, "She knows a lot already but every now and then she needs a hand".

"Do you have a place to sleep?" asked Skyler again, looking back at Tyler to make sure she had said it right.

"Perfect," said Tyler, hugging her proudly.

"If you guys don't have a place to stay you could always bunk with us until you get better I mean it's kinda the least we could do after we caused you guys so much trouble," said Tyler elaborating on Skyler's question.

Normally Mew would automatically reject such the offer, but this time she would probably have to except it. Because even though he was smiling at her, Mew could see that Twy's eyes were beginning to glaze over with pain, and she knew it would only get worse if it was left to the elements.

"I think well have to take you up on that," said Mew.

**Twy's P.O.V 1st Person**

I was a little surprised when Mew to decided to take Tyler up on his offer, usually she's very wary of other people, but I guess she probably did it for my sake.

When we left the hospital, the doctor tool the cast off my arm, and what was under there wasn't pretty.

The arm was more or less intact, but burn scars ran all the up down it making the flesh blotchy and discolored.

The doctor said that it would heal better over time, but that wasn't the worst part.

As soon as he took the cast off I immediately knew something was wrong because I couldn't feel anything, and when I tried to move it nothing happened.

I didn't tell anyone else that it wasn't working, I didn't want to worry Mew, but the loss of my arm was devastating.

It had been three days since they had discharged me from the hospital and I was supposed to be staying in bed for another week, but there was no way that was going to happen.

Tyler's house was a few miles outside of Unova set up against the forest. Currently I was walking along the tree line just behind the house.

"Restless?" asked Skyler making me turn in surprise.

"Ya, I couldn't take another day of staring up at the ceiling," I said relaxing.

She walked with me in silence for a few minutes until I spoke up.

"So are you and Tyler like…" I began not really sure how put it in a way that it wouldn't offend her.

"Oh, yes me and Tyler are…umm…we're."

"I'm sorry I'm not very good at this," she said reverting to her native tongue.

"That's ok I can understand you like that," I said waving it aside.

"You can?" she asked brightening up; obviously it had been awhile since she had been able to speak so fluently and easily.

"Ok, well what I was trying to say is that me and Tyler are mates," said Skyler sounding a lot less awkward but still blushing lightly.

"I thought so, he seemed to be very protective of you," I said looking over at her.

"He's always been like that, even before we were together," said Skyler.

"How long have you been together?" I asked curiously.

"We've been together like this for a few months now, but I've been with Tyler almost all my life. I've been in love with him since we were very little, but I only confessed my feelings recently".

"Oh, and how did he take it?" I asked.

"He freaked out," giggled Skyler, "but he quickly came around, his family not so much, except for his parents and brother, most of them won't even speak to him anymore. But he's never once blamed me for it, if anything he just showered me with more love and adoration."

"Must be nice," I said thinking how I wished me and Mew could be that way.

"You love her don't you?" asked Skyler guessing my thoughts.

"Yes I do, so much that it hurts," I said realizing that this was the first time I had admitted it out loud.

"Then why aren't you together," asked Skyler "It's obvious that she loves you too, she was devastated when we found and she never left you're side once."

"Maybe, but not in that way, there's a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone," I said, shrugging my shoulders awkwardly when my right arm didn't lift.

"But not so terribly so," said Skyler, "It's a very fine line that can very easily be crossed on accident even more easily if it's on purpose, believe me I should know."

"You know I was told that Lucario were very wise and knowledgeable, but I never put much stock in it till now," I said raising an eyebrow at her.

"I wouldn't, not all Lucario are wonderful us me," she said smiling.

"Well I thank you for you're wonderful advice," I laughed stopping and turning to face her.

"And please allow me to return the favor".

"He doesn't blame you," I said bluntly.

"How did you…?" she began to ask.

"You wouldn't have brought it up if it hadn't been on your mind. When you said he never once blamed you, you meant he never said anything out loud."

"Sometimes I catch him staring at me," said Skyler, "But instead of love I see worry in his eyes as if he's afraid that he made the wrong choice."

"He's not worried about being with you, he's worried about not being with you sooner, he wonders if deep down you hate him for not realizing that you loved him sooner."

Skyler let that sink in for a little bit, the truth was Tyler had confided this in Mew not long ago and she had told me. He had said that he wished he had realized how much he loved Skyler sooner, and saved her the pain she had gone through.

"Maybe you're right," said Skyler after a moment, "But how do I get him to stop worrying."

"Just show him how much you love him, and how happy his love makes you," I said confidently.

"It makes you wonder doesn't," said Skyler mildly.

"Wonder what?" I asked.

"Whether were really wise or just super dull," said Skyler smiling.

"I guess it's just another one of those thin lines huh," I said.

"They do seem to be everywhere don't they," she said smiling.

After that we walked in silence for a few more minutes until I spoke up.

"Is it worth it?" I asked hesitantly.

Skyler's only response was to tilt her head inquisitively.

"All the waiting, and pain, and heartache, is love really worth it?"

"More then can even be put into words," said Skyler happily.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours had passed since my talk with Skyler, and I was already starting to feel a little better.<p>

All in all I guess I couldn't really complain, I could still walk, I was still alive, and I still had Mew.

Of course I also still had Darkria to contend with…

_Three days ago…_

_Your father died as he lived, _said Darkria, _Protecting those he loved. When your father died he took the secret of your birth to his grave, insuring safety for you and your mother. It was only a cruel twist of fate that your mother died the way she did; yet somehow you still weren't left on your own. I don't know who but someone's been watching over you, ever since the day of your birth. Hiding you, keeping you a secret, and keeping you alive._

"What makes you think that?" I asked, positive that the only one who ever fended for me as a child was me.

_From what I've gleamed you lived in a foster home for almost ten years until you decided to run away. Naturally almost immediately after you ran away you ran into to some trouble, a rampaging Tyrannitar I was led to believe. _

"Ya that's when I met Mew, what about it," I asked.

_Didn't you ever think that encounter was a little too coincidental? How rarely are Ancients encountered, how many of them would have helped a human against a Pokémon, and how many of those would take a human child under their wing, and on top of all this to meet such an ancient right in your moment of need. _

"I don't know I never really thought about it," I said shrugging my shoulders, "I guess I just assumed I got lucky".

_Boy, how many times in your life have you been lucky. _

I had to admit he had a point.

"Ok, but what does that matter?" I asked.

_It matters because if someone's looking out for you then they must been a friend of your fathers and any friend of your fathers is a friend of ours. _

"You say ours like were together, I haven't decided if I believe you or not."

_Well you better figure it out quick, because if noon finds out that I've made contact with you we're both dead. _

"So you're telling me that you've put me in danger?" I asked dryly.

_Whole worlds in danger boy, I'm offering you the chance to decide your own fate._

"I'll have to think about it," I said still indecisive.

_Fine I can understand that, just don't take too long we're not exactly made of time. I'll be back here in this alleyway at midnight in four days time if you're not here I'll take it as you don't believe me, _said Darkria reaching his hand out towards me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

_Giving you an alibi,_ he said, grinning evilly.

_Present day…_

The next thing I remember I was waking up in the hospital. I hadn't really understood what he had meant until I realized, that if they had found me awake they would have buried with hundreds of questions, none of which that I would have any answers too.

I was still a little undecided, but if I was honest with myself I think I was starting to believe what Darkria had told me. That was until I saw it.

Immediately upon seeing it I knew that it wasn't a normal Pokémon, but it wasn't quite an Ancient either it just didn't have that air about it.

It was a strange creature no doubt; it seemed much like what I'd expect a mix between a Mightyena and an Arcanine to look like. If it had white fur and two large angel wings sprouting out its back.

I stood there stunned as it made its way towards me; I had never seen anything like it.

_Hello Twy my name is Noon, _he said nodding his head in greeting.

He spoke in the same way as Darkria, it was kind of like half telepathy half speaking out loud to were you couldn't tell which it was.

The only difference was that where Darkria's was quite and harsh, Noon's voice was brighter and smooth almost like he was humming a tune as he spoke.

I stood in shock realizing that the creature before me was the one Darkria claimed was my father's murderer.

I had been mentally preparing myself for nearly every eventuality, but this was one I had not planned on.

_Doubtless you've been told many unkind things about me, but I'd like you to consider the idea that I might not be the villain Darkria claims I am. _

"And I suppose you want to tell me your side of the story," I say, attempting to cross my arms but unable lift my right.

_I came in hopes that you would, _he said nodding his head.

"Fine go ahead," I said sitting on the grass floor.

_Well first I think it would be best if you told me what web of deception Darkria is spinning this time, _he said settling down across from me. I told him everything Darkria had told me apart from were to meet him.

When I finished Noon actually began to laugh, it was an echoing happy sound that seemed to reverberate throughout everything.

_Well that certainly is an interesting fiction, _said Noon when he had finally calmed down.

I suddenly felt really stupid for believing Darkria's lies, the way Noon talked about them made it sound like a story from a child's fairytale book.

_Now would you like me to tell you the real story, _asked Noon and I nodded my head.

_Are you sure it's not something that you need to know this isn't your fight; it is… an unhappy tail to say the least. _

_"_I think I need to know," I said knowing that I would regret not finding out the truth.

_Very well, _said Noon, _then I shall tell you. While I will not deny that your father and Darkria were friends, I can say that this only served to make it all the more tragic when he betrayed him. _

_Long ago there was upset in the land, the world was at war with itself and we were trying desperately to put a stop to it. During this time we were vulnerable tired and exhausted, spread thin across the world, even we have our limits. _

_Darkria saw this time as an opportunity to seize power. He knew that with enough followers he could topple The Guardians of Time and make the world his and his alone. When he tried to persuade your father he was confident that he would agree, his argument was that with that kind of power they could create the kind of world they wanted to, a world with no famine or war, a world of peace. _

_A lesser creature would have been swayed by Darkria's arguments, but your father had a stronger will then Darkria had anticipated. He refused Darkria's offer and threatened to go against him if he was to go through with this foolishness. _

_Darkria knew that your father meant what he said, and he couldn't his plan getting out before he was ready, so while your father's back was turned he attacked him. _

_Again Darkria under estimated your father's will, and in the ensuing battle your father bested him. _

_Unconscious and no longer a threat, your father found that he couldn't bring himself to deliver the final blow to someone he had once called a friend. Fleeing the area he flew straight to your mother, I sometimes wonder if even then he already knew that he was dying. _

_Your mother wasn't well, the pregnancy was already taking its toll on her, her body wasn't made to handle having you. In his fight with Darkria your father had damaged his spine and just the shock alone should have been enough to stop him moving, but in the end he spent his last moments with the one he loved._

"So Darkria was the one who killed my father," I asked.

_Maybe not on purpose, I don't think he meant for your father to die, but ultimately I believe him to be responsible for your fathers' death. _

I stayed silent unsure of what to think of all this.

_Now I know that I've given you a lot to think on so I will give you two days time and then I will return. _

As he walked away I knew that right now I would have to make a decision I would either side with Noon or with Darkria. Both seemed to believe what they said yet both of them couldn't be telling the truth could they. Well I knew one thing; this was going to be hard.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I meant to have this out sooner, but I decided to go back over the previous chapters and redo them. Twy and Mew's travels is still on hiatus until I wrap up some of my other stories, but I did this chapter to let you know that I still intend to finish this one.**

**Twy's P.O.V 1****st**** Person**

Sighing, I watched the sun's rays spill out over the treetops, filling the land with light.

Somehow as I closed my eyes letting the light warm my face, I felt a sense of peace and tranquility wash over me. I had spent the night on the roof, staring up at the stars.

I had meant to spend the time thinking on my current predicament, but no matter how hard I tried to concentrate I couldn't seem to get myself to focus. My mind kept wandering to other things, mostly Mew.

Finally I had just given up and decided to think on it later; after all I had all night. That fact had been true, last night, but now it was dawn and my time was up.

It would only be a few more minutes before everyone began to wake up, and I had no intentions of hiding my encounter with both Darkria and Noon from Mew any longer.

I had never really intended to hide it from her in the first place; I had just needed some time to think on it for myself.

Now that time was up and I found myself ready to tell her. In fact I almost felt as if I needed to tell her, if only to release myself from the weight of it all.

As I felt the feeling grow I began to realize just how heavily it would weight on Mew when I told her.

Apparently she had some sort of painful past with Darkria, she never really said anything, but I could see it in her face every time I brought him up.

The last thing I wanted to do was make her sad, but it was wrong of me to hide it from her any longer… though it couldn't hurt to let her finish sleeping could it?

**Mew's P.O.V 3****rd**** Person**

Mew awoke to find that Twy was no longer in his bed.

Her first reaction had been one of panic, and she had immediately begun to search around the room for him.

Immediately Mew realized how ridiculous she was being. There was no reason for Twy to be in any danger, he had probably just woken up early and decided to let her sleep in.

Reaching out tentively with her mind she called out to Twy, _Where are you_?

_I'm here,_ came his response almost instantly.

"What are you doing on the roof?" asked Mew, settling down next to him after a few minutes.

"Just thinking," said Twy absentmindedly.

"What's the matter?" asked Mew, looking up at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Twy, looking away from her, not willing to look her in the eyes.

"I mean, _what, is, wrong_?" said Mew, putting emphasis on each individual word and floating up to his eye level so that he couldn't look away from her.

"You've been weird these last few days. You don't sleep, you barely eat, you pretend to smile, and you never laugh. You only talk when you have to and every time I ask you what's wrong you just lie to me and tell me that it's nothing. You're distant and quite, and you're scaring me. It feels like you're really far away and no matter how hard I try I can't seem to reach you," said Mew, starting out angry then beginning to tear up.

"You can be angry with me; you can even hate me, but please don't shut me out," choked Mew clinging on to Twy's shirt and burying her face in his chest.

"Yeah, okay," said Twy, a little dumbfounded. He hadn't even realized that he had been so distant, or that it had affected her that much, the last thing he had wanted to do was make her unhappy.

"Hey, turn around," said Twy, after she had calmed down a bit.

"I can't, you're holding to tightly," said Mew reluctantly.

Expecting him to let go, she was little surprised when instead he only slackened his grip slightly.

Wriggling around, she turned so that she was facing the same direction as Twy. As she did she gasped in surprise.

The sun had finally crested over the trees and had begun to shower the sky with hues of red and orange, mixing in to the natural blue and white.

_We really do look like a couple_, thought Mew to herself, resting her head back against his chest.

_I'm sitting in his lap with his arms around me, while we watch the sunset. Normally I'd feel really awkward or shy, but right now I just feel….warm._

**Twy's P.O.V 3****rd**** Person**

Twy knew that now would be the opportune time to tell Mew about Darkria, but he just couldn't bring himself to ruin this moment.

Right now, sitting with her, everything felt perfect; and after a night of cold loneliness and indecision he somehow felt warm….


End file.
